Omega Fairy
by Inhuman Heroes
Summary: A mysterious man comes to the Fairy Tail world. One who holds great power, loss, and secrets. Team Natsu finds out about this man as he joins them. How does Johnathan Reaper cope with the pain of losing everything he holds dear before being thrown into another world? Who is this stoic man who seems so powerful, yet so broken? I decided to say screw it and its Oc harem.
1. New World

**I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail, which is owned by the awesome Hiro Mashima**

In the indescribable ruins of New York City, there sat a man in the middle of the destruction that was once Times Square. The man was leaning on a car with tears streaming down his face. He wore a solid gold shirt with midnight black pants and white sneakers that now were almost completely dirt-brown. He wore the left half of a chest plate that was three stripes that were horizontal. The top stripe was gold, the middle black, and the bottom white, mirroring his clothes. At the end of the chest plate that was towards the middle of his chest was the left half of a golden Greek omega symbol. In the man's hands were two golden 4 foot long swords that looked like animated lightning bolts. The hilts were black and the cross guard was gunmetal grey and golden chains came from the bottom of each hilt, wrapping around the man's heavily scarred arms until they disappeared under the sleeves of the shirt. The man had unkempt brown hair and blood red eyes with snake-like pupils. Large amounts of blood covered the man, most coming from wounds on his body. A silver hilt was sticking out of the man's right arm.

"…Why?" the man whispered as he looked at the wreckage around him

"Why did this have to happen?" he whispered again. The man caught sight of a body lying on the ground. It was female, with red hair. The body wore a red jacket with black padding. Blood covered nearly every inch of the body. The man wept more when he saw it.

"Flame…why did you have to die? Why did everyone in New York City die?" the man cried. The man closed his eyes as he rested his head on the car he was leaning on. The man's eyes then shot open as his head lifted. The man looked at the sunset sky.

"Grandfather! I wish for you to fulfill the favor you owe me from when I saved you years ago!" the man yelled. Minutes later, the sky glowed white and a tall bald man wearing a solid white suit appeared before the man on the ground. The tall man opened his eyes to reveal pure white eyes.

"Yes, Johnathan Reaper?" the man asked.

"You come to me now, God, and not when I needed you in the battle that I just fought in?" the man, now revealed to be named John, asked

"The battle you won?" the man now revealed to be the almighty God countered

"I don't call being the only survivor 'winning'." John growled

"Shall I tell you what I can do for you?" God said, changing the subject.

"I can't decide what your favor to me is?"

"I am only stating what I can do for you in this predicament for I already know what you would ask for."

"Alright. Name it."

"Sadly, I cannot rebuild the city, and I cannot revive anyone, but I _can _take you to a place where you will not be reminded of these people's deaths." John made a sound that sounded perfectly like a wolf's growl.

"I am sorry, John, but the rules of the universe states that no person can live twice and no miracles can happen unless there is a logical explanation. That is why no one can be revived and no one would believe that a battle so fierce that it killed all of the inhabitants in a large city would have no collateral damage. _But,_" John's head perked up at the 'but'

"I can send you to a place where you can mourn in peace." John was confused

"Why wouldn't I be able to mourn in peace here?"

"Don't you remember, John? In the battle, one of your enemies hacked into the global network and exposed your secret and your weaknesses. Once people get into the city, they will kill you. And they won't believe anything you say to calm them down. "John lightly growled again as he remembered one of his hacker villains did indeed expose his secrets. He looked up at God

"Fine. Take me to where you want me to go." John said. God nodded before John started glowing with blinding white light.

"When you get there, know that you will be healed" John nodded. The light grew in brightness so John couldn't see before fading.

* * *

John looked around and saw that he was in a lush forest. John got up from his upright position at a tree. He looked at his clothes and immediately noticed he wore a duster. It had black squared off shoulder pads with golden circles inside of them for design, and white arrow-ish strips coming off the side and stopping at the elbow. At the wrist, there was a clawed black gauntlet with the same white arrow design that came up to the elbow. At the collar, each tip was covered in black metal. In the chest area, there was a black upside down triangle that seemed to look like a small over-the-top metal vest with small white slightly slanted panels going down, like abdominal muscles. On the black triangle-thing, there was a golden lightning design that came across to the back and connected. At the waist, there was a golden metal band that stretched across the back and each end stopped just before the ends of the duster. At the corners of the bottom of the duster, there were two white squares with black fire design connecting the two along the edge. Directly under the waist band was another white arrow thing that was much larger and ended just above the fire design. On his shirt, there was a white metal plate at the top with a small V at the top so it's easier to look down. On the plate, there was also a large golden Greek omega symbol in the center. Under that, there was a black plate that had five points going down, two nearest to the white panel, two lower than that, and one that nearly reached his belly-button, all going inward from smallest to largest. Under that, were golden panels that mimicked abdominal muscles, similar to his duster. He wore black armored pants with golden lightning bolt flaps on the front that reached his knees. On the back on his knees, there were white hexagonal panels what were bent in half for movement, while on the front, there were golden pads that went down to the mid-leg in a lightning manner. On the bottom of the leg were white metal bands that wrapped around completely. On the back of the leg, there were golden plates that acted as leg armor. The shoes, oddly enough, were in an almost perfect rectangle shape. At the front top of the shoe, the end came just a little farther than the bottom. The entire toe portion and the heel portion were black, while everything else was golden. The shoes were also completely metal.

He grunted in approval. He then listened for sounds. John heard the sounds of a town a little ways in front of him. He prayed that no one would attack him as he walked towards the sounds. Once he was out of the forest, John noticed it was the middle of the night and was amazed to see a rather old fashioned looking town. The most high tech-looking thing he saw were lamp-posts. He didn't see a single computer or phone. Not even TV's. This was one of the rare times in his life that John would admit he was genuinely surprised and/or amazed. Then he heard a quiet threat with his heightened senses. He looked in an alleyway and his eyes became cold.

* * *

Lucy was scared out of her mind. She was calmly walking home with a smile on her face after joining the Fairy Tail wizard's guild. It was the middle of the night for she, a pink haired fire mage named Natsu, and an annoying blue cat named Happy who could talk, fly, and had an affinity for fish came to the town at the beginning of the night and it took a while for Lucy to get joined. She was almost at her house when someone grabbed her arms and pulled her in an alleyway. The someone turned out to be a man and the man held her against a wall with a hand on her neck.

"Make any noise and I choke you to death." The man threatened. Terrified and crying, Lucy nodded. The man gained a sick smile as he reached for her shirt. Lucy saw a flash of gold and she heard a sickening _Crunch _of bone breaking. She then noticed there was a clawed black gauntlet gripping the now broken arm that held onto Lucy's neck. She followed the gauntlet to an armored golden sleeve to an armored duster to a pair of extremely angry blue eyes glaring at the man. She noticed the man that tried to rape her was about to scream, only to be silenced by a black gauntletcovered fist breaking the man's lower jaw via punch. The rapist fell to the ground, unconscious.

The person who saved Lucy then grabbed the man's left leg and slung him over his shoulder. He looked at Lucy

"Where's the nearest health center?" he asked, with a small amount of coldness. Lucy pointed to the white building that was across the river. The man looked and raised an eyebrow

"Well that's convenient." He then walked across the bridge and into the hospital. Lucy heard some yelling and the man who saved her walked out. He came back and looked at her.

"You OK?" he asked. Lucy dumbly nodded. The man thrust a hand forward.

"I'm Johnathan Reaper. What's your name?" the man asked, somehow still having the coldness in the otherwise casual statement.

"L-Lucy H-Heartfilia." Lucy stuttered as she grasped the gauntlet covered hand carefully. Johnathan sighed as he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The statement did absolutely nothing as Lucy remembered every book she has read that started off like that. Noticing this, John sighed again

"Books are different than real life, no matter how similar they can be." That did somewhat calm her down, but she then believed John had mind-reading magic. Her hand crept to her keys.

"Why are you reaching for keys?" John asked, still having coldness, but it being suppressed by cluelessness. Her eyes widened in shock.

'_Anyone who would notice me going for my keys would know I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage. Does he not know about that form of magic?_' John apparently couldn't read minds as he simply just stared at the keys.

"Are you alright if I see the keys? I promise I won't steal them." He said, still having the coldness suppressed by cluelessness thing to his voice. Either he was a master deceiver, which unknown to Lucy, he was, or he was actually clueless as to why Lucy was reaching for keys, which he also was. After mentally cursing at herself, Lucy gave John the key ring, watching as he examined every key in fascination.

"Either you really like keys or these have some weird-ass power that I'm not even going to try and understand." John said as he gave them back. She held them in her hand before putting them back on her waist.

"Um…do you have a place to stay?" Lucy asked curiously.

"No." John answered while looking slightly to the right

"Then you could stay with me until you get one." John looked back at her with a raised eye brow.

"You trust a complete stranger enough to let them in your house?" Lucy looked down nervously

"N-n-no, but you _did_ save me from being raped, so I'll let you." John stared at her with his eye brow up for a moment before shaking his head.

"Fine. Let's go to your house." John finally relented. He then walked next to Lucy as they walked to her house. Along the way, Lucy noticed John seemed as if he was about to break. Lucy was saddened and frightened by that, being able to know what type of people they were from how they acted. John seemed like one of those people where they wouldn't be sad or broken unless there was something seriously, _seriously_ sad or terrifying. Like, being forced to watch their entire family die, then come back to life, and then being forced to kill them again, bad. Little did she know, he had just faced something along those lines, only worse. Soon, they were standing in front of her door. Lucy momentarily hesitated, thinking that he was gonna hurt her. Then she remembered how angry John looked when he beat up the would-be rapist. She opened the door and walked inside, John behind her.

* * *

"You can sleep on the couch. I'll grab a pillow and a blanket. If you want, you can use the shower. It's down the hall and there are towels inside." She said. John nodded before going towards the bathroom. He closed the door and turned on the water. He took off his gauntlets and boots. He shrugged off his duster and placed it on a hanger. He noticed a small scar on his right bicep. It was triangular and he traced the edge. He felt the beck and felt another scar in the same shape on the back.

'_It seems Grandfather only healed the wounds, not erased them._' John thought before feeling the water. Finding it satisfactory, he took off the rest of his clothes and walked inside. The water rolled down his tense muscles, relaxing them. His eyes became momentarily covered in golden smoke, which faded to reveal his blood red irises and his snake-like pupils. He looked around and found the shampoo before using it. After he was done, John sighed as he remembered the day. Tears fell from his eyes as he recalled the result of the battle. He shook his head and wiped his eyes before climbing out and drying himself. He them put on his pants and his boots, carrying his gauntlets in his right hand and his shirt and duster in his left. He walked out the door after his eyes became covered in a cloud of golden smoke and revealed the blue contacts he wore to make his appearance human. He walked in the living room to see Lucy had just finished making his bed. She looked up and her eyes widened at seeing John's upper body. He immediately looked to the side, knowing what she was looking at. His torso, which was covered with scars. There were some normal ones, looking like it came from a small fall, and then there were some bad ones, looking like it was a failed attempt to kill. John walked passed the shocked Lucy, putting his stuff down on the coffee table in front of the couch and placing his boots next to it on the floor.

"You can leave now. I'm going to sleep." John said to Lucy, who finally came out of her shock and slight fear to walk into her room and shut the door. John shut all the lights and fell onto the couch, pulling up the blanket and going to sleep.

'_John! Help!_' a voice yelled in his dream

'_Monster! Save me! No! NOOO!_' screamed another

'_Please help me! I don't wanna die! No! NO! AAAAAHHHHH!_'

'_**J-J-Johnath-th-than-n-n, y-y-y-you mu-mu-mu-must save th-th-th-the h-h-h-h-humans-s-s-s-s.**_' a robotic voice said in its last living moment.

'_Go and kill those sons of bitches, John. I know you can. See ya._' Another friends' voice said

'_J-j-j-john. P-p-promise m-me you w-will k-k-keep on being y-y-yo-u. I-i-i-I d-d-d-don't w-w-want y-y-y-you t-t-to ch-ch-chan…_' another voice whispered as its owner died.

'_JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH-!_' a final voice screamed before John woke up with a yell in cold sweat with tears streaming down his face. He was breathing heavily and gripped part of the couch. He let go of the couch once he calmed down and looked to see the part he was gripping had been crushed. He looked to the other side and a look of curiosity fell on his face as he noticed a large white duffel bag was sitting on the coffee table. It was at least six feet long, about three feet tall, and from what he could see, about four feet wide. There was a note on the top, which he grabbed and read aloud.

"_I hope this will help you cope with what happened. I hope I brought everything you needed. Just ask if you need anything else. –Your Grandfather._" John placed the note next to him before looking at the time. It was 4:36. He guessed Lucy was asleep considering it had only been three hours since they both went to sleep. He stood up and grabbed the snow white zipper. He unzipped the entire thing in one pull, and he couldn't see anything since there was no light going inside the bag. He reaching in and his fingers touched something cold and smooth. His fingers slid to one side as he tried to find something to grip. He found what felt like a leather grip and held it tightly. He lifted it out of the bag and immediately let it drop once he found out what it was. It made a loud _clang _as it dropped, most likely waking up Lucy. But he didn't care as he fell back onto the couch with a fresh set of tears pouring down his face. It was weapons. The bag was filled with weapons. And he didn't even have to guess how many. He already knew. 9. And he would bet a million dollars that there was also a medieval sword, an unused memory card, a signed history book, and a loaded six-round pistol in there. Why would he make that assumption? Because the item he pulled up was a giant, 5 ft. long, 3 ft. wide, pure silver sword with a foot long leather hilt. And that blade belonged to his best friend, Jake Grimm. And Jake Grimm was dead. Along with all the owners of the items in that bag.

* * *

Lucy looked on in sadness at seeing John cry. She had absolutely no clue why he was crying at seeing the huge silver blade in the bag, and she became curious at hearing the noise of metal hitting metal when he dropped it, but she knew it made him sad. So, she braved up and walked next to John before sitting down on the couch to his left and hugging him. He apparently was too sad to notice her, as he didn't even flinch. She thought guys like him generally didn't care if they were seen crying or not, possibly because it was _so rare_. She rubbed his back until he calmed down. He thanked her before laying down on the couch. She got up and walked back to her room. She was lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling until about 10, the only things in her mind were: _Why did seeing that blade make him cry?_ And _what was in that bag? _At around 10, Lucy heard metal moving and she got up to check it out. She opened her door to see John slipping on his duster, the rest of his clothing already on.

"Um John?" she asked timidly

"Yeah?" He answered without looking at her, looking for the handles of the duffel.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going out." He answered as he found the handles and slinging it onto his left shoulder. "I'll probably be back around mid-afternoon if you are OK with me staying here until I get a place to stay." Lucy nodded her head yes.

"OK, then. I will see you later." He said before walking out the door and shutting it. Lucy stood there for a minute, listening as she heard the clanking of metal as he walked out of the apartment building. Once she couldn't hear him, she bolted to her room, changed, and bolted out the door towards the Fairy Tail guild hall. She found her friend Levy and ran in front of her

"Levy, I need to tell you something that happened last night." Levy nodded before they sat down at some random table. Lucy explained everything that happened that night. She finished with telling Levy about that morning. Levy had become very angry when she heard about the rapist, but was absolutely delighted at hearing the punishment from John. She then became curious at hearing about that morning.

"Do you know where he went?" Levy asked

"No."

"You think we should tell Master?"

"Yeah. John may not be in Fairy Tail, but I'm worried about him." Levy nodded before the two ran over the master and told him what Lucy told Levy. He had a smile on his face at hearing the rapist's punishment. While it was short, there was no question that it was painful. He actually was in the hospital last night paying the owner for Gray freezing the entire third floor. He had seen the man's condition. His jaw looked like it was going to be permanently leaning to the left, and there was a section in the man's right arm that was actually thinner than a twig. He however was concerned for John. Just by hearing about him, Makarov immediately knew he was in deep sorrow. He looked up at the two women in front of him

"Go and look for John. If you find him, come here and tell me where he is. I will deal with it from there." The two women nodded before running out the guild.

* * *

John was currently standing on a large cliff that over looked the town that he currently stayed in. It was a beautiful view. Perfect.

"Here." He said before kneeling down and placing the duffle on the ground. He unzipped it and he started taking out the weapons. A new wave of sadness came with each weapon revealed. There was the sword he picked up yesterday. It belonged to Jake Grimm, 1st Grimmer, and its name was Shin. Japanese for Tsunami. He picked up a long black whip with a bladed tip. That belonged to Alice Burn, 2nd Grimmer. Its name was Flamma. Latin for Flame. He picked up a white bow and a brown leather quiver with white feather tipped arrows. They belonged to Jasmine Skye, 3rd Grimmer, and it is named Luftzung, which was German for Wind. He pulled out a 3 ft. long 1.5 ft. wide pitch black axe. Its owner was Christopher Pariah, the 4th Grimmer. His weapon was Kairos, which was Greek for time. He reached in and pulled out two blood red rifles. They were owned by the infamous Jason Blood, the 5th Grimmer. They were named K'i'ik, which meant blood in Mayan. He then picked up a 10 ft. long silver and black chain. It was owned by Sophia Jaguar, 6th Grimmer. It was named Crise, which was French for depression. He then used both hands to pick up a four ft. by 3 ft. square hammer with a 5ft. long wooden handle. It was owner by the sister of Jake, Cassandra Grimm, and 7th Grimmer. It was named Annientamento, which was Italian for destruction. He picked up a 6 ft. long spear with a green handle and a midnight black diamond shaped blade. It was owned by Michael Vitallis, 8th Grimmer. It was named Enfermedad, which was Spanish for sickness. He picked up a pink sniper rifle. Its owner was Jacky Jaguar, sister of Sophia and 9th Grimmer. The gun was named Consacrer, which was French for sacrifice. He then picked up a history book that he gave to Target Master. He opened the cover and saw a signature.

_Hey, Christopher Metal, this is a message from Johnathan Reaper. I've changed everything that historians got wrong and added a few things. Everything in here is all the info I'm giving you of the past. Don't get greedy._

_ -Johnathan Reaper_

John sadly smiled and picked up a six-round pistol. It was the gun Arsenal almost used to commit suicide when he first found out he was the child of a warlock and a witch. After about an hour of coaxing, John got the magician to give him the gun. He then picked up the memory card. It was a memory card designed to record every human that Armory killed. He never used it because he never would so much as scratch a human. He then picked up the final item in the bag: a rusted medieval sword that Flame gave to him. It used to be hers but she gave it to John when she wanted to move on from her past life. John looked at the view again, noticing it was now sunset, before picking up Jake's blade and stabbing the tip into the ground so it would not move unless someone moved it. John picked up Alice's whip, pressed a button on the bottom, and watched as it collapsed into itself until it was just a bladed hilt and stabbed it in the ground next to Shin. He then took Luftzung and stabbed one end in the ground next to Flamma and hung the quiver on the other end. He took Kairos and stabbed it next to Luftzung. He continued that until the weapons of the 9 Grimmer formed a semicircle around John. He then stabbed Flame's blade into the center of the semicircle and placed the other items around it in a triangle. Once he was done, he stepped back and lifted his left hand. It momentarily became covered in golden smoke and faded to reveal a pitch black phone. On the back, there was a golden Greek Omega flanked by two snow white demon wings (It's a black Iphone5). He tapped and swiped a few times before he raised his thumb to tap something but hesitated.

"Why do you hesitate?" he heard a voice say. John looked over his shoulder to see a short old man wearing a white shirt with an odd black symbol on it under an orange jacket. He had a white mustache and wore a blue and orange striped jester hat. He also looked to have no irises, only black orbs for eyes.

"Who are you?" John asked

"Makarov Dreyar, 3rd Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

"I take it that's the symbol on your shirt?" Makarov nodded

"Yes, but I must ask: Why did you hesitate whatever you were going to do?"

"Because I never thought I would be forced to listen to this now."

"Why wouldn't you want to listen to it now?"

"It's a song my friends told me to play when they died."

"How were they sure you were going to be alive when they passed on?" Makarov asked, somehow knowing not to use the other word

"It's because of something I don't want to tell you, in fear of your reaction."

"Fine then. It is alright if I listen to this song your friends wanted you to play now?"

"I don't see why not." Makarov nodded and stayed where he was as John finally pressed 'play' on the screen before letting his had fall to his side. An Instant later, the song started and Makarov found out why John's friends chose that song. It was sad and haunting, one that seems perfect for the situation (For those of you who want you, the song is 'I See Fire' by Ed Sheeran). Then Makarov noticed something

"Why did you use weapons for gravestones?"

"Where I come from, it is customary to bury one with something that either is or was theirs. The weapons forming the semicircle were owned by my longtime friends and coworkers. The items in the center were possessions of my friends and team mates. The white duffle bag is what I used to carry these items up here." Makarov nodded.

"Why is the ground unbroken?" He noticed. John stared at the graves for a moment before answering

"I believe I came from another world. I believe this for in my world, there is highly advanced technology and the reason why my friends knew I would be alive when they died was told to the public without my consent."

"And what was the reaction?" Makarov asked, not believing that a simple exposed secret can be terrible

"The entire world save for my dead friends wanting to kill me." Makarov's eyes widened at what John said.

"What secret could be so terrible that an entire world would try to kill you?"

"I would prefer not to tell you in fear of your reaction. You are obviously one who is powerful and I would prefer not to hurt you in any way."

"Fine. But I must ask: Would your secret in any way pose a threat towards my children?"

"Your children?"

"The people in my guild."

"Oh. May I ask a question before I answer yours? It does affect my answer"

"Fine." Makarov said, believing that John might wish to harm his children

"Are any close to death? Such as a fatal cancer or illness?"

"No." he answered truthfully

"Then my secret poses absolutely no threat towards your 'children'." Makarov sighed in relief.

"If I may, why would any of my children being fatally sick affect your answer?"

"Because then in due time, I would have had to take the life of that person for a reason I cannot say."

"I will not force you to say anything you don't want to now, but I will need to know your secret at some point in the future." John simply nodded in agreement.

"Now, would you like to see Fairy Tail so you may decide if you want to join?" Makarov asked

"…Sure."

**Yo! This is where i will put the current list of people in John's Harem:  
**

**Lucy**

**Erza**

**Levy**

**Mira**

**Sherry**

**Juvia(I decided to say 'screw it. why not?' for both)**


	2. New People

**Inhuman: I don't own Fairy Tail. That honor belongs to the great Hiro Mashima. All Hail Hiro Mashima! **

**Fairy Tail Readers: HAIL!**

***Hiro Mashima walks by, notices readers staring at him. Runs like hell***

**Fairy Tail Readers and Inhuman: MR. MASHIMA! PLEASE COME BACK!**

**Hiro Mashima: NO WAY IN HELL! YOU'RE GONNA LOCK ME UP SOMEWHERE AND KEEP ME THERE FOREVER!**

**Inhuman*Holding Chains and Stun Gun*: People who want to read Omega Fairy, read on. I GOT ME SOME MASHIMA HUNTING TO DO!**

John and Makarov stood in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Both could hear the rowdiness going on inside.

"Sounds _interesting_ in there…" John noted with a raised eye brow.

"It always does." Makarov answered. He then opened the door and walked in, John behind him. They were immediately were met with pure insanity. There were people fighting, drinking, and John could've _sworn_ he saw someone naked. He blinked in surprise at seeing a woman with long brown hair wearing jeans and a bra chugging beer _from a barrel._ Looking around, John saw a head of blonde hair. He walked over to Lucy and a blue haired woman wearing an orange dress.

"Lucy? You're in Fairy Tail?" Lucy looked up and her eyes widened

"John? Where did you come from?"

"Makarov brought me here."

"Oh! Well John, meet my friend Levy. Levy, this is John." John offered a hand. Levy simply stared at John with a light blush in her face.

"Levy?" Lucy asked. There was no reaction save for Levy's face becoming redder. She repeated her question, this time while waving a hand in front of her friends' face.

"How about I try?" John asked Lucy. Lucy shrugged. John positioned a hand directly next to Levy's ear.

"Cover your ears." Lucy became confused, but did what John said. He then snapped his fingers. Levy instantly yelped as she covered that ear. John stood up and offered a hand again. Levy shook it, wary of the claws.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Lucy asked with a knowing smirk on her face. Levy's face immediately lit up.

"N-nothing!" John raised an eye brow, but sat down next to Lucy at the table.

"So, have you decided if you're gonna join Fairy Tail or not?" Lucy asked. John shook his head

"Not yet. Makarov was explaining everything to me on the way here, but I'm still not sure."

"Oh." Levy said, sounding saddened.

"Uh, can you introduce me to everybody?" John asked.

"Oh, sure!" the two women chirped. They then walked around the guild with John in between them, introducing John to all the members. John liked Mirajane, the white haired barmaid. She was always positive, no matter how disastrous the guild was. John, Lucy, and Levy were sitting around and talking when Natsu, the eccentric Fire Dragon Slayer came over. He had a constant grin on his face as he sat down next to Levy. The Dragon Slayer then noticed John

"Who're you?"

"My name is Johnathan Reaper."

"Okay. Wanna fight?" John became confused

"Why would I want to fight?"

"To see who's stronger."

"Natsu! Don't try to fight our guests!" Makarov yelled, noticing the two talking and immediately knowing what it was about. Everyone in the guild then knew about the situation and looked on at the two.

"It's fine Makarov. I wasn't going to fight him anyway." John assured

"Please fight me?" Natsu asked. John shook his head. Natsu repeated his question. John looked at Makarov

"He's not gonna stop until we fight, is he?" Makarov nodded.

"Just fight him. Then I can drink in peace." Cana, the woman who drank beer from a barrel commanded. Not wanting to piss of any women, John looked at Natsu

"Fine. I'll fight you. But if I win, you can't ask me to fight you again."

"And if I win you fight me whenever I want you to!" Natsu exclaimed. John nodded before looked at Makarov

"You have any place where we can fight?"

Minutes later, John and Natsu were standing behind the guild with everyone else standing far away. Everyone was anxious to see what abilities John had.

"No holding back!" Natsu yelled, 10 feet away from John

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to."

"Why?"

"Because if I don't, I might kill you."

"No you won't!" John raised an eye brow before stretching his left hand out to the side.

"This is _snapping_ without holding back." He snapped. For an instant, nothing happened. Then, there was a blast of hurricane-force wind that pushed everyone back. Some fell onto their backs. "With that much strength, hitting your forearm, for example, would completely shatter the bone. If I hit your ribs, a piece you get your heart. If I hit your skull, instant death." Natsu pouted, but agreed that John could hold back on strength, but nothing else.

"Fine. Let's start." Natsu smiled before dashing towards John with his right fist pulled back. The fist became shrouded in flames. John got into a fighting stance with his own right fist brought back.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu roared as he threw a punch. John's fist shot forward and the two hands connected with a shockwave. Natsu was forced to spin to the side due to John's punch being almost twice the power as his. After Natsu spun a couple of times, John shot a leg upwards, which connected with Natsu's back. There was another shockwave as Natsu was sent flying. John then brought his foot down and spread out his arms with his hands positioned as if they were about to grip something. Natsu noticed this as he flew up

"What're you doing?"

"You said 'No holding back', right? Well this is me not holding back. **Strike Down, Raitoningu*!**" John roared as a lightning bolt shot down each of John's arms, forming a golden metal chain as they circled down. Once they reached his hands, they shot forward and formed twin cartoon lightning bolt shaped swords, each about 4 feet long. There was a gunmetal grey cross guard and a midnight black hilt that ended with the golden chain. The action surprised everyone watching and he used the window to swing his right blade in a circle above his head with the call of:

"**Thunder Tornado!**" instantly, John disappeared as a giant tornado that appeared to be made of lightning formed around him. That theory was confirmed as the ground around the tornado started to blacken. Natsu was caught by the pull of the tornado and was sent spinning around. Natsu's face became green as he flew around. Suddenly, the tornado canceled out and Natsu fell down. John was waiting as he slammed a leg into Natsu's stomach again. Natsu flew through several trees before getting stuck in a final. John swung his blade in Natsu's direction and a bolt of lightning shot out of the blade, speeding towards Natsu. Natsu used his arms to cover his body and yelled as it connected. John threw his left blade up in the air and grasped the chain after it flew up a couple of feet. He spun the blade like a lasso, it making a soft humming noise as it spun. After a minute, which was all Natsu needed to escape the tree, John threw the blade at Natsu. Natsu's eyes widened before lighting his feet up and shooting up in the air. To everyone's surprise, the blade momentarily glowed before shooting straight up and following. Natsu's eyes widened in panic before shooting off away from the blade, which again followed. With every move Natsu made, the sword followed. Slowly, it gained on him. Once it was close enough, it cocooned Natsu in the seemingly endless chains. The instant it wrapped him up, it shot back towards John, stopping when in front of him. The golden blade swung floating in the air like some dismembered dog tail.

"Good Job, Raito." John complimented the blade. The blade flashed with light multiple times.

"You are welcome. You can let go of him now. I think he knows who won." The chains immediately loosened before Natsu fell down, everyone just noticing that the man's face was green with stuff coming out of his mouth. John looked at Natsu before staring at the floating blade.

"He didn't vomit on you, did he?" the blade glowed again.

"Okay. Bye." The blade bounced again before disappearing along with the chains in a cloud of golden smoke.

"What is all this commotion?" a new voice asked. It was female, but strong. John looked and noticed everyone was absolutely terrified. John looked at the new comer. It was a redhead who wore armor over her chest, shoulders, and forearms. On the chest plate, there was a golden cross coming starting on the left side which was over a red Fairy Tail symbol, and on the elbows of the gauntlets she wore, there were metal winglets. She also wore a blue skirt with two flaps of metal hanging over the front and black knee-high boots.

"I ask again: What is going on?" Makarov stepped up and gestured to John

"This is Johnathan Reaper, Erza. He told me he is from another world and Natsu challenged him to a fight." The woman looked at Natsu before walking up to him.

"Who's she?" John asked

"That's Erza Scarlet, strongest and most feared woman in Fairy Tail!" Gray Fullbuster said, who was a black haired man who for some reason had a bad habit of stripping unconsciously…like now.

"Gray, your clothes." Makarov dead panned. Gray looked down, noticed he was in boxers, cussed, and ran around for his clothes without any knowledge of how many people he just traumatized when he somehow lost his boxers along the way. John face palmed. John looked over at Erza, who was looking over Natsu.

"She doesn't seem _so _bad." Erza then smacked Natsu in the head, causing everyone but John to wince. John didn't, as he simply pitied Natsu.

'_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._' John thought, knowing it was true. Erza walked over to John after scolding Natsu. John raised his eyebrow.

"I am Erza Scarlet. It is nice to meet you. I hope that we can become good friends." John became saddened at the word 'friends' but didn't physically show it.

"Johnathan Reaper. I agree." John said as he shook Erza's hand. Erza apparently tried to show she was stronger by squeezing his hand. He retaliated by raising an eyebrow and nearly breaking hers. She blinked in surprise and John immediately knew it would leave a bruise. They let their hands drop to their sides. Erza looked at the sky to see it was sunset.

"I will be going to bed now." Erza announced before walking away. A couple others started walking to where they lived. Happy, the flying and talking blue cat who had a reasonable affinity for fish grabbed Natsu and flew away. Lucy and Levy walked up to John

"Hey, do you wanna go back to my house?" Lucy asked. John shrugged. "Okay. By the way, Levy is going to sleep at my house tonight if you're okay with it." John nodded. The three then walked over to Lucy's house. Near the area that Lucy nearly got raped, she softly grasped John's right arm. The rest of the way, she stayed on his arm until thy got to the door. John looked down at Levy

"I'm was going to take a shower. Do you want to go in first?" Levy shook her head and John walked into the bathroom. Lucy walked into her room with Levy in tow. Lucy screamed at seeing Natsu in her bed and seconds later, a shirtless John rolled in, grabbed Natsu's shirt, and slammed him against a wall, cracking it. John then noticed it was Natsu and looked out the window. Seeing it was survivable, John threw Natsu out the open window and locked it after closing it. John turned around to find a grateful Lucy and an entirely red-faced Levy. John sighed before walking in front of Levy and lightly shaking her shoulder. He walked back into the bathroom and closed the door as Levy sat on Lucy's bed with the blush on her face never leaving.

"So, are you blushing 'cause of his muscles of 'cause of his scars?" Lucy asked, knowing Levy was _just_ too out of it to answer honestly.

"Both…" Lucy continued to tease Levy until John came out of the shower. Lucy then got an amazingly evil idea. "John! Help me!" Instantly, John opened the door and rolled into a battle stance. Levy's skin tone changed to a burning red as she saw John, still shirtless, with water rolling down his skin. Smoke started coming out of her ears as she stared at John. John saw there was no one for him to beat the crap out of and looked at Lucy with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" Lucy smiled devilishly as she pointed to the now-unconscious Levy with her face red and a small smile on her face. John face palmed while sighing. He shook his head "Where is she going to sleep? And don't say the couch."

"She was gonna sleep on the recliner." John nodded before walking up and picking her up. He walked to the recliner and placed her there. She unconsciously curled into a ball and grasped for warmth. John picked up his blanket and placed it over her shoulders. She smiled warmly and snuggled into the blanket. John then walked over to his bed and laid down. He was gonna go to sleep for more nightmares when he heard Lucy scream again, this one genuine. John flipped off the couch and sprinted towards her room. He kicked the door open and ran in. He blinked when he saw Lucy at the edge of her bed with Natsu and Happy sitting with their legs crossed in the middle of the bed.

"What the hell? I locked the window."

"I kind of opened it to get some fresh air…" Lucy admitted. John sighed before looking at Natsu, just noticing the paper in his hand.

"What's that?"

"An S-Class Job! It has a 4,000,000J pay! And some golden key thingy. I don't care about that. But it looks AWESOME! And it's on an Island!"

"An S-Class Job?! NO! WA-did you say golden key?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded with a dumb look on his face. Lucy had stars in her eyes.

"You're going solely because of the new key, aren't you…?" John deadpanned. Lucy vigorously nodded. "I guess I'll go too. Let's keep Levy out of this, though." Natsu nodded before jumping out the window. Happy followed while Lucy and John stayed as human beings and walked down the stairs so they can go to where their mission is, in Galuna Island.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES TIME! Here, i explain stuff that you people can't understand cause John is MY character.  
**

***Raitoningu: Means 'Lighting' in Japanese who don't already know. John's weapon has a soul of its own. Raitoningu, or 'Raito', has infinitely long chains for different attacks. As already shown, it can summon lightning in different forms, such as small bolts, tornado's, or when charged up enough, white hot bolts of mass destruction with the power of a nuke combined with an atom bomb(I'm saving that last one up for something AWESOME). Before everyone gets pissed at me, John is supposed to be powerful. Like, he can beat the living crap out of Superman without going all-out powerful. Yeah, you just read that. He can beat Superman. Anyways, i couldn't catch Hiro Mashima, but the other Fairy Tail Readers are still hunting. Review, Like, do whatever the hell you want, but be honest. i makes me a better writer. and i like having a reason to cuss at people who don't like me. I am gonna write as much Omega Fairy as i can until the ball drops in California. HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	3. Galuna Island I

**Inhuman*dressed as cop and pointing digital gun at your face*: People whom I have never met! Follow me and this story now or I will pump you full of digital lead! And follow my other story, Fairy Tail Transformers, or I will digitally grenade you!**

**Real Inhuman: ScrewFuck that! Die impostor!*takes gun and shoots the fake, then bows to audience*I'm sorry about that. The impostor may have just scared most of you off from continuing Omega Fairy. I apologize. Please, continue with the story. *sees more impostors hiding behind random items.* Dammit, why won't you die?!*Chases after impostors to kill them***

John, after getting dressed, followed Lucy, Natsu, and Happy to the harbor. He was currently looking over the job, seeing nothing that should separate it from the other jobs he's seen on the Request Board. Save for the high pay and the giant red S stamped on it, it looked exactly like a normal request. John shrugged as they walked to the harbor. Natsu was grumbling because neither Lucy nor John would let him swim all the way to an Island. So far, they couldn't find a single boat that would go to Galuna Island. Suddenly, John felt a soft chill behind him and he turned around to find Gray looking pissed…and only wearing pants. John face palmed.

"Gray." The ice mage looked down before yelling and running around, still stripping. After finding his clothes, Gray came over to the four person group.

"What are you doing here, Icepick?" Natsu asked

"I'm here to stop you guys from doing an S-Class quest, Matchstick."

"As if you could, you terrible excuse for a stripper!"

"It would be easy, Flame Breath!" John face palmed. The instant he met them, he knew that those idiotic wizards were rivals. John smacked Natsu and Gray to shut them up.

"Gray, who sent you?"

"Master Makarov. He said that S-Class Quests are too tough for you guys, and you have to go back to the guild."

"Well, I'm sure Natsu and Lucy aren't strong enough, but I am."

"Makarov doesn't believe you are. Either way, you have to come back to the guild."

"Well, it's Lucy's and Natsu's decision, since I'm not in Fairy Tail." Gray's eyes narrowed as he noticed the loophole. He then looked at the two.

"Well, I'm going on that S-Class quest, whether you're coming or not. And you're too weak to do one anyway." Natsu mocked. Gray got pissed and the two started insulting each other again. John turned to Lucy

"Do you want to go?" she hesitated, but then nodded. John grabbed the back of Gray and Natsu's heads, then slammed their heads together. The two knocked out, then John slung them both over his shoulders. He looked around and saw a man he didn't see before. The man wore a khaki cloak that covered his body. He wore a blue bandana and had a mustache. He was setting up a small wooden boat. John didn't like the feeling he got from the man, but walked over to the man.

"Will you take us to Galuna Island?" he asked. The man turned around with wide eyes.

"Are you wizards?" the man asked

"They are, I'm not." He announced.

"Then I will take you." John nodded before climbing in, the boat audibly creaking. The other two looked at John confusingly before climbing in.

_Ten minutes ago, Fairy Tail guild hall_

Makarov was calmly drinking some beer and sitting cross legged on the bar counter. Suddenly, Mirajane ran down the stairs, a worried look on her face.

"Master! One of the S-Class Quests is gone!" Makarov, who had been taking a sip of his beer, spit it out and turned to Mira.

"WHAT?!" he yelled

"So? If one's gone, it's fine." A green shirted smoker, Wakaba, said

"It isn't fine. Who took it?" a man across from Wakaba, Macao, asked

"Most likely someone strong or stupid." Laki, a girl with purple hair and glasses answered.

"I don't really care, but a blue cat flew up last night and grabbed one." A blonde haired man up on the second floor with spiked head phones and a lightning bolt scar on his right eye said carelessly.

"Happy? That must mean it was Natsu!" Mira figured.

"Laxus! You mean that you let Happy just _take_ an S-Class Quest?!" Makarov growled at the smirking man.

"All I saw was a blue cat with white wings, I didn't know it was Happy." Laxus smirked.

"Hey, I think I saw Natsu go over to Lucy's house last night; maybe she went too." Macao announced. Makarov sighed in relief.

"John is at Lucy's house. He most likely stopped them." Mira turned to Laxus with a frown, however

"How could you let Happy and Natsu do this?!" she near yelled.

"Hey, I knew Natsu didn't care about rules, but I had _no idea_ that he would do something _that_ stupid." Makarov's grandson laughed. That was a lie and everyone knew it. Natsu was constantly trying to show that he's strong enough to do S-Class. Mira glared at Laxus hard enough to make him pause momentarily.

"Haven't seen _that_ look for a while." Laxus laughed. When Mira was an active member of Fairy Tail, she was demonic. No one who valued life angered her.

"Mira, what quest was taken?" Makarov asked nervously

"Galuna Island." Mira answered after breaking her gaze with Laxus. Immediately everyone became worried. No one who tried to do the Galuna Island job because no one returned from the island.

"Laxus! Go and get them back now!" Makarov yelled

"I have better things to do. Anyway, isn't Fairy Tail supposed to take care of themselves?" Laxus scoffed.

"I don't care how you felt about Natsu!" Makarov yelled, remembering when Laxus looked at Natsu with hate. "You are the only one strong enough to bring them back if John didn't stop them!"

"It's ok, Master. I'll bring them back if they went." Gray announced.

_Now_

The first few minutes of the ride was silent, the captain not wanting to say anything until they were closer. Once Natsu woke up, he immediately leaned over the side of the boat. Gray tried to stop them when he woke up, but John tied his hands. Lucy looked more and more nervous every second, Happy looked happy, and John was forced to sit in the direct middle of the boat, his odd weight having tipped over the boat in any other place.

"Hey, what magic does Erza use?" John asked suddenly.

"She uses something called Re-Quip. It allows her to get weapons from a pocket dimension. A lotta wizards can use it, but Erza can Re-Quip armor, too. Her magic was nicknamed 'The Knight' cause of it." Happy explained

"Does her armor give her special abilities or something?"

"Yep! She's got an armor for everything!" John pondered on this.

'_Depending on how she uses it, Erza can be powerful._' John thought. The next hour was spent explaining everyone's abilities. Natsu could use something called 'Fire Dragon Slayer' magic and was nicknamed Salamander due to it, and Gray could make near anything out of ice with his Ice Make Magic. After a couple of hours, the group saw the island on the horizon. It didn't look like much, but that didn't affect how John knew it was still dangerous.

"So why are you helping us?" Gray finally asked

"I'm Bobo. I was once a resident of Galuna Island." The captain announced

"Was? What happened?" John questioned

"I was chased out. I should warn you, tragedy befalls anyone who steps upon Galuna Island. I only hope that you lift the curse." Bobo said before opening his cloak, revealing how his left arm was demonic. It looked wooden, and was colored red. John narrowed his eyes, but did nothing. "This is the curse of Galuna Island." He finished. Gray, Lucy, and Happy flinched. Natsu was _far_ too sick to have any reaction. Bobo turned around.

"We're almost there." He announced. The group then noticed something about the island as they got closer.

"Why is it glowing?" Lucy asked. Sure enough, the top of the island was glowing a sinister purple. John immediately knew that it wasn't natural. He turned to Bobo to ask him if he knew why it was glowing, but Bobo had vanished. John growled. He looked up and seeing nothing, he growled louder. He _knew_ something was up with him. Bobo was a ghost. Those are the only things that disappear silently and he heard no noises such as flapping wings or splashing water. His eyes widened when he heard a deep splashing noise. He looked behind him

"Guys! Tidal wave!" John yelled as the others turned. They were swept away by the wave moments later.

John groaned as he woke up with a small weight on him. He opened his eyes and saw Lucy unconscious on top of him. He picked her up and laid her down next to him before sitting up. He saw Natsu, Gray, and Happy in different locations near them. The others started to wake up, and noticed John immediately.

"You guys all ok?" he asked. Natsu and Gray nodded. Happy smiled and Lucy gave a weak thumbs up. Suddenly, Natsu jumped up looking excited.

"Natsu?" John asked. Natsu turned to the others with a childish smile.

"I wanna explore!" Natsu screamed

"Aye!" Happy agreed next to Natsu, making John snap his head to a surprised Lucy since that was where Happy was an instant earlier. Lucy seemed just as surprised by the 'teleportation' ability Happy just gained. Then she paled, obviously thinking about what the cat would do with such an ability. John didn't even have to think to know Happy would just go to random bodies of water for fish if he had a teleportation ability.

"No exploring. We came here to 'stop a curse' for money and that's what we're gonna do." John sighed. Natsu whimpered. Happy laughed at Natsu's misery, causing the dragon slayer to become angry and chase the flying cat, who bolted away on his wings, laughing the whole time. John sighed and noticed Gray was naked.

"GRAY! THERE'S A WOMAN HERE!" John yelled, while holding Lucy's head to his chest, her not daring to move her head. Gray immediately cussed and ran around, finding only his pants. John growled at the ice mage

"I don't know where it is! I swear!" Gray said fearfully with his hands in the air. Natsu noticed this

"Haha! You're afraid of-" Natsu was hit in the face by John, sending him through a couple trees. Well actually a few trees. Really a lot of trees. Lucy stared open mouthed in the direction Natsu was sent flying. Gray and Happy were doing the smart thing and hiding behind her, their eyes barely peeking out from her shoulders. John sighed and waited. Natsu rocketed straight into John's waiting arm, clotheslining him. Natsu's head left a small 5-6 foot long trench before he stopped. John picked up Natsu and turned to the others.

"Let's just go." Everyone nodded before they started walking into the forest.


	4. Galuna Island II

**Inhuman:*sighs before calling out to lawyers*How many times do I have to say this? This is making me more and more depressed every time I say it.**

**Lawyers: You have to say it every time you make a new chapter. If not, you go to court and you lose your profile on Fanfiction. And if it makes you depressed saying it, you either should stop making chapters and piss people off or we make sure you don't have access to anything dangerous.**

**Inhuman:*mumbles*Damn lawyers and their stupid laws…**

**Lawyers: WE HEARD THAT!**

**Inhuman*with hands up*: Sorry! Don't take me to court! Sorry!**

**Lawyers: Say it and no court for you.**

**Inhuman: OK! OK! I don't own Fairy Tail! You happy now?!**

**Lawyers: Yes. Now, Readers, you may continue with the chapter.**

After-

**Inhuman: Shit! Sorry, forgot to tell you guys, but I'm gonna finish the Galuna Island arc in this and the next chapter so I can post some other stuff that will be important to shed some light on John for those who didn't read my other thing, 'My Oc information'. Now that that's out of the way, Cameraman, SHOW 'EM THE GOOD STUFF!**

After a rather long walk through woods, in which Natsu complained throughout, the group found a tall wooden wall with 'keep out' written on it.

"…Um, is this a good place or bad place?" Lucy asked nervously. Lucy noticed the edges of John's irises momentarily glowed bright red. Natsu noticed John's hand twitched.

"_What's wrong?_" Lucy and Natsu asked in sync. Both looked at each other before staring at John

"Bad feeling." John said. Lucy stared at John curiously for a moment before looking at the wall.

"Is anybody in there?!" there was no answer.

"Can we bust in?" Natsu asked. John smacked him. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"No busting in!" Lucy yelled. Suddenly, someone called down to them

"Who goes there?"

"Hello! We're Fairy Tail! We came for the job request!"

"Then why was there no notice that you accepted!" John immediately death-glared Natsu, making him extremely nervous and hide behind Lucy.

"Lucy, help! Please!" Natsu yelled/whispered.

"The-there must've been something wrong! With the paperwork." Lucy yelled due to John nearly tackling her when he attacked Natsu.

"Show your guild emblems, now!" Happy moved his backpack, Gray lifted his shirt, Lucy lifted her hand, and Natsu was currently in the position that showed his guild mark. "Fine. But what about the man who is…what _is_ he doing?" the voice asked curiously. Immediately, everyone looked and saw Natsu on his stomach with John on his back, an arm around his neck and the other arm close to ripping Natsu's arm out of its socket.

"John! I know he didn't tell you about _that_, but we might need him in this mission!" Lucy yelled. Happy seemed to not care in the slightest, and Gray was sitting cross-legged on the ground, facing John and Natsu while eating popcorn that appeared out of nowhere with a smile on his face.

"I would put emphasis on _might_." John said, letting go of Natsu, much to Gray's disapproval.

"I will not allow him here!" the voice yelled startling everybody.

"He's with us and we ain't goin' nowhere unless he's comin' too!" Natsu yelled, somehow having forgotten five seconds ago.

"…Fine. But leash him!" Natsu blinked before looking at the group

"What's 'leash' mean?" Gray shrugged while Lucy and John face palmed. Happy was eating a fish, meaning he didn't even care what planet he was on. John looked over where the voice came from.

"Do you mean actually leash me or just watch over me?"

"LEASH!" John sighed before grabbing Lucy's whip. John held it up

"This good enough?"

"…Sure." John wrapped about a foot of the whip loosely around his neck and gave Lucy the handle. Instantly, the gates opened and the group walked through, Lucy finding enjoyment in tugging John, which confused her since she only enjoyed tugging something along when it was a dog. The group was greeted by dozens of people wearing cloaks, masks, and hoods, concealing their bodies. A small figure walked up, leaning on a wooden staff with a crescent moon on the top.

"I am the village leader, Moka," The figure spoke, revealing it was male. "And I thank you for coming to rescue us, but there is something you must have to see. Now, my people, reveal yourselves!" Instantly, all of the cloaked people shed their covers and John instinctively reached for his forearms, something Lucy noticed. All of the villagers were similar to Bobo, but in different colors and some in a larger scale.

"Damn, their just like the guy on the boat…" Gray announced

"No wonder. It's obviously a curse." John said. Natsu, however, was giving John _more_ reason's to hit him.

"Awesome! Your sideburns are HUGE!" Natsu amazed while standing not even a foot away from the village leader.

"Can I hit him?" John asked Lucy while near death glaring Natsu, which he was scarily good at. Lucy contemplated this for a second, but shook her head.

"Not That! My Arm!" The village chief yelled while holding up his clawed fist for example. "Everyone on our island is affected by this curse! Not even animals are safe!"

"Not meaning to sound rude, but are you sure that it's a curse and not a disease or something?" Lucy asked.

"We've asked dozens of doctors. It is a curse."

"…May I try something?" John asked while rubbing his left forearm for some reason. Moka nodded and Lucy and John walked forwards. John took off his left gauntlet and handed it to Lucy. While confused, she held the gauntlet, amazed by how might the metal armor was. John then rolled up his sleeve to the elbow, revealing white wrappings Lucy didn't notice before. He used one of the claws from his right gauntlet and cut one of the strips, allowing it to unravel. Lucy blinked and looked on in awe at what was hidden under it. His arm was completely normal, with the scars she had seen on his torso continuing on to the finger tips, but the forearm itself was covered in black tattoos or crosses, weird looking scribbles, and pentagons. And while she would never admit it, she did like how muscular his arm looked. He flexed his arm, and the tattoos started glowing white. John lifted his arm so the palm was hovering directly over Moka's forehead. He looked at Moka again and Moka nodded. John pressed his palm to Moka's forehead and immediately the village leader started screaming in pain. John's eyes widened before he brought his hand back. Seconds later, the tattoos stopped glowing and momentarily turned red before going back to black. John blinked at his arm with confusion before looking at Moka, who was being held up by the villagers.

"Sorry. I can't help. Whatever it is, I can't try anymore without risking your life." He announced while wrapping his arm back up with a strip of cloth from one of the villagers. Moka nodded. "Can you tell us how this started? Finding the cause or the first person to be infected could help."

"It might. It all started when the moon fell under an evil spell."

"_The moon_?" John asked

"_Evil Spell_?!" Lucy shrieked. Moka nodded

"Since ancient times, this island absorbed the ethereal light of the moon, making it glow almost as beautifully as the moon itself. However, three years ago, the moon turned purple, and cast an eerie glow over the island."

"U-um g-g-guys?" Happy said fearfully "Th-th-the moons comin' out!" Immediately, everyone looked up to see the moon coming out of the clouds. To John's, Lucy's, Natsu's, and Gray's horror, the moon was a menacing shade of purple that mimicked the light they saw earlier.

"Stay back, for the change is upon us!" Before anyone could react, the villagers started moaning and yelling in pain as their bodies started morphing into…something else. The villagers grew scales, talons, claws, fangs, spikes, and wings. After people stopped screaming, the group looked on in fear, for the most part, and surprise, in John's part. To the Fairy Tail mages, it was demons straight out of nightmares. To John, it was dark memories.

"I'm sorry if our appearance frightens you." The village chief apologized with purple scaly skin, horns, fangs, and pointed ears.

"It's alright," John said to reassure them "I've seen _far_ worse." Instead of calming them, the villagers looked at John in slight horror at_ what exactly_ he was referring to.

"These poor people…" Lucy whispered

"This…IS SO AWESOME! YOU GUYS-" Natsu was stopped due to John smacking him in the back of the head and causing the Dragon Slayer to face plant. While the villagers blinked in surprise and confusion, Lucy sighed. Gray shook his head.

"Dumbass…" Gray commented.

"They don't like looking like that…" Lucy continued.

"Oh. Then we should help them."

"Have you been paying attention for the _past ten minutes_?! Or, for that matter, _read the goddamned job paper_?!" John asked.

"Yeah. The S-Class part. And the reward. And the S-Class part." John sighed in exasperation.

"Anyways," Moka said, changing the topic "As you can see, whenever the moon comes out, we acquire the forms of demons. If this does not appear as a curse, then what does? Luckily, we revert back to our human forms whenever morning comes, but there are some of us who do not and become insane. We sadly must kill those who do." This shocked the Fairy Tail group and left John thinking.

'_So this curse not only changes how these villagers look, but also warp their minds to insanity and force villagers to kill? This obviously affects the villagers' plea for help. If it didn't affect their minds, I believe it would either take them much longer to ask for help or not ask for help altogether._' His musing was interrupted, however.

"It's not right to kill! What if they get better after a while?!" Natsu screamed

"We cannot afford to wait long enough to test that theory!" Moka screamed back "If we wait, they would kill us! We've tried to capture them, but even if we do manage to lock them up, they only break free!" The village leader started to tear up as he took out a photo "This curse is evil. There is no way to stop, reverse, or postpone it. It has taken my son." John's calm vise immediately shattered and he looked at the man in sadness. He sadly understood how it felt to lose a child. He has experienced it far too many times. Then he noticed the picture and smirked. The photo was of Bobo, the ghost that took them to the island. While Lucy and Happy freaked out over the knowledge of them being taken by a ghost, John mentally complimented the ghost.

'_A good son helps his family. Even in death._' He thought. Moka picked up the picture and bowed lowly to the group.

"Please, I am begging you, lift our curse." He begged. "If you don't, it is only time that stops us from becoming insane and dying."

"We won't let that happen!" Natsu answered for the group "We'll fix it, I promise!" While the villagers started to tear up in relief, the group nodded. John crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then I must tell you the only way to break this curse," Moka said before pointing straight up "The moon must be destroyed!" Immediately, John and Lucy both stared at the man like he was crazy. John was doing so while holding Natsu down as he tried to do what the man said. Gray and Happy were eating fish.

After the village leader's demand, the group was taken inside a small Native American-esque hut to protect them from the light. John, Lucy, and Happy were wondering if they really had to destroy the moon. Natsu and Gray were wondering how much magic they'd have to use to do it. Natsu suddenly held up a fist.

"I wonder how many punches it would take." He said

"I don't think punches could do it. Kicks might." Gray answered.

"You two, stop talking about destroying the moon or I destroy your faces." John announced.

"There isn't a wizard alive who could do that." Lucy said

"There isn't a wizard alive who could get up there." John countered.

"But that's what we're hired to do!" Natsu protested "If we back out now, then it'll make Fairy Tail look bad!"

"If we _try to destroy the moon_, Fairy Tail will look bad." John said.

"How do you even plan on getting up there?!" Lucy asked

"With Happy" Natsu and Gray said in sync.

"I can't fly that high. Not without at least three gallons of fish*!"

"Did you just make a comment from a show that doesn't exist in this world?" John asked curiously

"Yep."

"Huh. Anyway, we came here to stop a curse. Just because the villagers _believe_ that the only way to stop it doesn't mean that it _actually is_ the only way to stop it." John said

"Yeah," Lucy agreed "I have no doubt that if we just investigate and search around the island, we'll find a way to stop the curse. Without it being impossible." If she was going to continue, a shirt being thrown into her face stopped it. John blinked in surprise, then looked at Gray. John was both impressed and frightened at how the ice mage stripped to underwear in less than the blink of an eye

"Yeah, we'll do that," Gray answered "After we sleep."

"Yup. I'm tired!" Natsu yelled "Let's hit the sack!" Happy was already face first into the pillow

"Aye Sir!" came the cat's muffled reply. Lucy sighed and John face palmed.

"I guess, it is late." Lucy relented before climbing into a bed on one side of the room, facing away from the group. Natsu fell down and knocked out on the other side of the room, Gray next to him, causing the two to fight in their sleep. John shook his head and, seeing Lucy shiver, took of his duster to place it over her. He then laid down in about the middle of the room, ready to jump up in case of attack. He closed his eyes, remembering that they were in a village with rather nice people, and allowed the comforting darkness that is sleep to take him. He searched for something to comfort him. Memories came. Dark memories. Flashes. Of him roaring. _John screamed in anger as he ran towards the nearest opponent. _Of him attacking. _He swung at another opponent, slicing off an arm. _Of him breaking promises. _John killed another unlucky opponent, who had suffered the same fate as everyone behind the 'hero'. _Of him shattering all the trust he had worked years for. _The brown haired man fell to his knees, looking at the wreckage. Destroyed helicopters. Broken buildings. Blood everywhere he looked._

He shot up, suddenly free of his nightmare. He was covered in sweat, which slowly calmed him down. He held his head in his hand, reminding himself it was only a dream. Then he remembered:

'_Not a dream; A memory._'

"R-red eyes…" John's eyes widened as he looked to his right, seeing a surprised Lucy clutching his duster like a blanket.

"U-um, y-yeah."

"Why did you hide them?" she asked. John sighed

"Don't want to explain."

"Alright. But don't hide them anymore. I feel like I know you better."

"…I'm not sure I _want _you to know me better, but for your sake, I'll do it." Lucy nodded and lay back down. John sighed again before laying back down. While everyone else slept, Lucy wondered about John.

'_Why does he hide his eyes? Why are his eyes like that? Does it have something to do with his past? Or his scars? Do his tattoos have anything to do with it? What did they do? What were they supposed to do? Why does he hide them? Why did I like dragging him along with my whip like a leash?_' A dozen more questions flowed through her head until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

The next morning, Lucy woke up surprisingly energized. She sat up and noticed that John wasn't inside, but his coat was still over her. She wrapped it around her shoulders and walked outside. She didn't see him, but when she walked to the back of the hut, she found him, leaning on a rather thick tree, smoking. True to his word, John's blood red eyes with the snake-like pupils were shown. She blinked and he noticed her.

"Hey. Didn't know I smoked, did you?" She shook her head "Well, it's just an old habit. It doesn't even affect me. I have an insane immune system: it's basically normal air. I'm just doing it right now as a reminder."

"A reminder of what?" John rested his head on the tree and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them

"Of family." Lucy stared for a moment before taking off the coat and handing it to him

"Here's your coat."

"Thanks. Just so you know, it's called a 'duster'."

"Oh. I'll go wake up the others." Lucy said before leaving. She walked back into the hut and shook Natsu, then Gray. Both were incredibly tired

"Why do we gotta wake up so _early_?" Natsu whined. Gray has mastered the art of sleeping while standing. Happy curled himself into a ball onto the ice wielders' head, shivered, then flew up and laid down on Natsu's head with a distinct smile. John came into the hut, noticed everyone but Lucy was asleep, so then sighed and carried Natsu and Gray under each arm with Happy atop his head.

"Let's go." Lucy blinked before grabbing a silver key.

"**Open, Gate of the Clock, Horoligium!**" Lucy said and a large grandfather clock with arms and legs appeared. The clock face had a mustache and squinty eyes.

"What. The hell. Is that?" John asked

"Oh! You haven't seen my magic before, have you? I can summon constellations with my keys. The silver ones aren't so powerful, but the golden ones are of the zodiac."

"And you summoned, a grandfather clock?"

"This is Horoligium. I can go inside, like this," Lucy started as she opened the front and walked in.

"'And I can stay in here to be safe!' the lady finishes." The spirit said.

"I take it sound doesn't travel through you?" the clock shook his head.

"Whatever the lady says, I must repeat to continue the conversation."

"Alright. So, Lucy, you use Horoligium whenever you're feeling lazy?"

"'N-n-n-no…' the lady answered."

"Oh, yeah. That's a complete lie."

"'Let's just go' the lady proclaims angrily."

"Fine." The group then started into the forest. After a while of walking aimlessly, Natsu and Gray woke up. John put them down and they continued walking together. Happy soon started feeling uncomfortable on John's head and joined Lucy in Horoligium. The group then continued walking. Suddenly, a light green mist appeared around them. Gray held his nose at the smell, Natsu gagged and fell to his knees, and John winced before shoving some leaves in his nose. A figure appeared in the mist and Lucy and Happy pressed their faces to Horoligium's window

"'What's happening?! What's wrong?!' the lady asks worriedly. 'Did the fish go bad?' the cat asks fearfully."

"The fish didn't go bad! It's just a small _rat problem_." John growled as the figure revealed itself to be a large light green rat wearing a maid's outfit. "Nothing a hit won't solve."

John then jumped up so he was face-to-much-larger-face with the rat. The rat inhaled for some reason, but John didn't allow himself to find out. He rammed a right hook into the rat's face, sending it straight through at least a couple dozen trees. Hearing no other noise, the group decided that the rat was either unconscious or dead, Lucy placing some jewels on 'in a coma'.

"Hey guys! I found something!" Lucy announced from behind some bushes. John shrugged before walking over, the rest of the group behind him. They stopped once they saw a large temple. It was very old, crumbling away and covered in vines and moss. Crescent moons decorated every possible sensible thing, such as doorways and pillars. As they walked inside, John noted that the blocks looked sturdy enough to hold his weight, but still weak enough to break easily.

"What's up with all the moon crap?" John asked

"Galuna Island is widely known for moon worship." Gray answered

"Well, moon curse, moon temple, Moon Island…yep, definitely moon worship." John said. Suddenly, the group heard a rough stomping

"Man, this ground is really old. Doesn't even look safe enough to walk on." Everyone turned to see Natsu standing in the middle of the room, stomping his foot as hard as he could against the ground.

"Natsu, stop now!" John yelled only for the floor to give and send the group straight down. After a long fall, they all landed roughly, John with almost triple the force due to his odd weight.

"God Dammit Natsu! You're an idiot!" Gray yelled

"Happy, can you fly us out?" Lucy asked

"No. It's too many trips and John is too heavy. Heavier than even you, Lucy."

"Happy, stop commenting on how much Lucy weighs before I paralyze you and lock you in a room _with_ Lucy." John said. The blue cat immediately shut up. "Anyway, I can get us out." He finished before holding out his hand to an open space

"Hey, look! A Secret cave!" Natsu yelled while running into said cave "This is AWESOME! I bet I'll find some hidden treasure!"

"Can you stop running around like a psycho!?" Gray yelled while chasing the Dragon Slayer. John sighed while face palming.

"Seriously?" He asked as he took off running after the two with Lucy "Is he always like this!?"

"Sadly, yes." She answered

"Great. Now I've got two dumbasses who hate each other and _a talking cat _to watch over while on an island full of giant, bad smelling rats and possibly homicidal demonic villagers that worship the moon. If _that's_ not the plot for some modern-day horror movie, I don't know what is." John commented. Thankfully, Natsu stopped after only a little bit of running, so they were able to catch up. What they noticed he was _staring_ at, though, was insane.

"Oh, wow." Lucy gasped at the sight. Gray and John simply looked at it with wide eyes. Before them, in a huge chunk of almost cylindrical ice, easily over 50 feet tall, was a giant scaled creature with fangs and claws. While it was unmoving and possibly dead, it looked to still promise death and destruction. While Lucy was looking at the monster, she noticed something glowing from her left. She looked and her eyes widened at seeing John's pupils had shrunk to near nonexistence and his irises were glowing a bright red. After a moment, they reverted back to their normal blood red color and John had visibly relaxed.

"Alright, what is this?" He asked

"It…it's Deliora!" Gray whispered

"Okay, now what's Deliora?" John asked. Gray ignored him

"But why is it here? How could it get here?! How did it get onto Galuna?!" Gray started screaming in hysterics.

"You've seen this before?" Natsu asked, not caring at all that Gray was quite possibly having a seizure.

"It can't be! This isn't right!" John grabbed his shoulder

"Gray. Calm. Now." He growled. Gray slowly began to relax, but stayed tense. Lucy pointed to the monster

"Can you tell us about this?"

"It-it's Deliora. Demon of Destruction." Gray whispered.

"Construction? Doesn't sound so bad." Natsu commented. John glared at him, making the man whimper

"_De_struction. As in to destroy something." He growled.

"But why is it here? Deliora can't be here." Gray continued. John would've commented that anything whose name ends with 'of Destruction' is obviously not good, but his ears twitched as he heard footsteps from behind them. He grabbed Natsu and Gray before hiding behind some boulders, Lucy and Happy following. John stood still while watching the entrance as he covered Natsu and Happy's mouth, since Gray had zoned out. Two people walked into the room. One was a short man wearing a green coat and had spiky blue hair. He had some of the thickest eyebrows John had ever seen. John gripped Natsu's face tighter as the fire user tried to make a comment. It sounded like laughing. The other man only wore a pair of jeans, but looked like he was some human-dog hybrid. He stood up like a man, but literally had the face of a bulldog. Ears included.

"The voices seemed to come from down here." the short man growled "I hate being awake during the day."

'_Oh no. Are there vampires here too?!_' John thought. The man continued talking

"So, has the Moon Drip affected you, Toby? You _do_ have some…appendages that are animalistic"

"Hey! It's just fashion, you jerk!" the dog man immediately screamed. The short man chuckled

"I'm just teasing you."

"You don't have to be so mean about it." Toby grumbled

"Moon Drip." Lucy whispered "Could that be the curse?"

"Most likely. But it's not from these guys. Too uncaring. Too friendly. They're just lackeys. There's a leader. And I believe if we follow these two when they leave, then we'll be able to find him."

"Yuka. Toby." A female voice called out "Something terrible has happened." The woman had purple hair, and wore a short, pink and black dress with white along the edges. She wore black thigh length boots and a long feathered scarf.

"What, Sherry?" The short one, Yuka, asked

"It's Angelica," the woman said sadly "She had been attacked, and put into a coma. I'm so sad." A demonic smile started to form on Lucy's lips. She hoped she was right.

"You're all depressed because your rat was knocked out?!" Yuka yelled. Lucy whispered a cheer and Natsu grumbled while crossing his arms. John just stopped paying attention to them.

"Angelica is not a rat!" Sherry said defensively. "She is a jungle protector, prowling around to make sure this goes uninterrupted. She is, love." The Fairy Tail group stared, blinking at what the woman had just said. The Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were trying to figure out what hit her on the head. John was trying to figure out what drugs she was taking.

"These guys are a bunch of weirdoes. Especially that Sherry woman." Lucy whispered.

"Yeah. I've never heard someone call _a rat_ love before." John commented

"Intruders?" Yuka asked suddenly.

"And it's almost time to begin the Moon Drip again," Sherry said "Oh, this is so saddening. The news will make the Cold Emperor unhappy. We should get rid of those intruders before the moon comes out. Yes, we must find those intruders soon." Yuka gained a sinister smile

"Agreed." Toby nodded

"If they were here, then they have seen Deliora. We cannot allow them to escape. We shall give them the pleasure of eternal rest. We shall give them, love."

"…You mean death, right?" Toby asked

'_Okay, they're leaving before they notice us. If they do, we're gonna be at a disadvantage. Gray's too out of it and if I try to wake him up, they're gonna hear it._' John thought before grabbing a rock, doing some quick calculations, and throwing it over his head. It landed in a small pile of rocks on the other side of the cavern. The trio noticed and immediately sprinted over there.

"Good thinking, John." Lucy breathed.

"How come we couldn't just beat 'em up for some info?" Natsu whined

"We have a man down, we don't know their abilities, and they might possibly know _how to lie_." John answered.

"…I hate logic…" Natsu grumbled. John looked over the rock they were hiding behind and saw no sign of the trio, but he didn't relax.

"This job hurts my head. There's too many questions." Natsu whined while rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah, like why is Lucy so heavy?" Happy asked.

"What did I say about harassing Lucy?!" John said

"Sorry!"

"There are some good questions though, like who this 'Cold Emperor' is." Lucy stated

"Obviously, he either is cruel to his enemies, has cold based abilities, or both." John answered. He looked over to Gray after checking for the trio again before slapping him with the back of his hand.

"Wake up. You're telling us about this Deliora. Now." He announced calmly

"…It was sealed away in a glacier. In the Northern Continent. How did it get here? Why-" Gray was slapped again by John.

"Don't get off track. Why and how was it sealed?"

"…Deliora i-is an immortal demon. Years ago, He destroyed a town called Isval. Ur, the woman who trained me, sacrificed her life to seal it. I don't know why he's here, or if he has to do with the curse, but I _will_ find this 'Cold Emperor' guy. If he is destroying Ur's legacy, then I _will_ make him regret the day he was born." Gray announced

"While I agree that whoever messed with demon business should be taught not to, I will not allow you to fight like this. You're too revenge driven and angry."

"Hey, how come we can't just beat this demon right now? I'm sure some fire can do it." Natsu said while standing in front of the glacier. Immediately, Gray ran up and socked Natsu in the face.

"Any reason why you did that?" John said after walking next to Gray.

"I don't want you or you fire anywhere NEAR Deliora! If that ice melts, then there's no stopping Deliora from destroying this entire island!"

"Actually, there are two things: me, and the fact that that thing is damn near dead. Even if that thing was freed this instant, it's going to be dead within seconds." The group immediately stared at John.

"How do you know that?"

"You said that the demon was trapped in this block of ice for years. Immortal or not, a physical body that large cannot sustain itself in below zero temperatures that long unless it is made to be able to, and if it were able to, it would also be able to break out of the ice." The group blinked at seeing the logic behind that. John was simply happy he covered his abilities up before that got suspicious. Lucy, however, still seemed slightly unconvinced. Then John became curious

"Whether or not the demon can break out of this also depends on how durable the ice is. What is it made of, Gray?"

"It's a spell called Iced Shell. It's made of an ice that can never be melted. It's so strong, no heat based magic can melt it. But if the bad guys knew that, then why did they bring it here?"

"Most likely something to do with that 'Moon Drip' the trio was talking about. We're going to have to wait for the moon to come out." John said

"What!? It's the middle of the day! I'm gonna die of boredom!" Natsu screamed. Minutes later, he was unconscious.

"That was quick." Lucy announced. Happy and John nodded.

**AUTHOR NOTES TIME!**

***In the comments, say where you think this comes from. If you are correct, I will reply, officially calling you awesome. And I will dedicate the next chapter to you. I am not lying.**

**Also: next chapter will be 75% fights! With John!**


	5. Galuna Island Final

**Inhuman:HelloreadersthisisanotherchapterofOmegaFairy! !**

**John: Readers, I am very truly sorry for my creators' behavior. It has been very tiring for Inhuman since he last posted a chapter. He is currently like this due to drinking several cups of coffee to write this chapter. Inhuman doesn't own Fairy Tail. Now I will try to give Inhuman some sleep meds. And for those of you who don't know, Loki is already one of Lucy's keys in my story.**

* * *

John sighed in relief as Natsu and Happy were asleep. He was sitting on the ground, leaning on a rock with his right leg over his left. Lucy was next to him, doing the same thing. Gray was sitting on the rock, looking very disturbed. Luckily he didn't talk, so both John and Lucy could relax. Seeing that the mood was a little on the dark side due to Gray, so took out a key.

"**Open, Gate of the Harp, Lyre.**" Lucy called out and a young orange haired girl wearing a blue dress and a pink bonnet holding a harp appeared with a poof.

"And who are you?" John asked

"I'm a spirit of Lucy's. I play music." The spirit announced.

"Nice. Could you play a song?" he asked. The spirit nodded before sitting on a small stone and lifted her harp. She then started singing and strumming the harp. Immediately, John regretted asking the spirit to sing. The singing was beautiful, no doubt, but the song was just so…_sad_. It brought up memories he didn't want to have brought up. Lucy saw the pained look on his face and immediately told the spirit to stop singing. The spirit did as was told before looking angrily at her owner, before noticing the state John was in. His good mood has disappeared, replaced by one of pain and sadness. A lone tear had found its way onto his cheek. Both women ran over to John.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry, it's just that whenever I sing, the song is a reflection of how people are inside."

"It-it's fine. Just a memory." Suddenly, the cave they were in started shaking

"Wh-what-t-t th-the he-e-e-eck is-s happ-p-pen-n-ning-g-g?" Lucy stuttered through the shaking

"M-m-m-o-o-o-t-t-t-t-ti-i-i-i-i-i-o-o-o-o-o-n-n-n-n-n!" Natsu screamed in fear

"L-l-l-o-o-o-o-k-k a-a-a-t-t D-d-d-de-eli-i-or-a-a!" Gray said while trying to stay balanced. Those that were able to looked over at the frozen demon and saw a purple light coming from the ceiling that was pointed directly at the ice. The shaking softened, but didn't stop

"It looks like the curse light!" Lucy realized. Natsu groaned in pain as he was still being shaken up.

"Can't be a coincidence. This is obviously a modern day horror movie, so let's be dumbasses and check it out." John said while grabbing Natsu and running towards the exit. The group ran into the temple and saw the purple light came from the temple ceiling and lead down to the lower room.

"Well that answers where. Now let's find out who. Check the roof!" Gray said while running up.

"This is becoming more and more like a horror movie." John said while sighing. "I honestly wouldn't be surprised if we went to the roof and found some occult type thing preforming a ritual to resurrect some demon, with some psycho nut hell bent on surpassing someone leading it." He felt a shiver up his spine at that comment. He then face palmed.

"Why? Why do I have to have such a good intuition? It only gets me into worse and worse situations." He asked before following the others. They were met by a dozen or so people in robes and masks chanting some weird language and collecting the moonlight into a column leading to Deliora. Now all they had to wait for was the 'what' and the 'why'.

"What's their deal?" Natsu asked from under John's arm. John dropped the teen.

"They are preforming an ancient spell, used to collect Moon Drip." The spirit said

"Moon _what_?" John asked

"Moon Drip. It can be used to melt the ice off of Deliora and resurrect him."

"Well he's damn near dead any way so let them. I'd love to see the hell on their faces when that demon dies." John said. His comment, however, was completely ignored.

"What?! But Iced Shell can't melt!"

"Wrong. It _can _be melted. Concentrated moon energy can break any spell."

"Those dumbasses! They don't know what their getting into! Deliora's power is unmatched! We can't beat it!"

"…Well actually, _I_ can. You're just too much of a douche to pay attention." John mumbled under his breath.

"It's quite possible that what happened to the villagers is just because of exposure to pure moon energy." Lyra said "They most likely weren't targeted intentionally."

"Intentional or not, they caused dozens of deaths. We're making them stop." John growled.

"Yeah." Natsu agreed "They're going down."

"Get down! Someone's coming." Lucy said as the two men grumpily sat back down. A man wearing a demonic helmet and a white cloak walked by. The trio from earlier walked behind him with a respectful distance.

"I'm gonna go on a whim and say _that's_ Mr. Cold Emperor." John said

"I'm gonna bet…that that's a giant fish man who wants me to eat him." Happy said.

"How much?"

"1,000 jewels"

"Deal."

"Such a waste. We couldn't find the intruders. And I didn't get to sleep!" Yuka mumbled

"Obviously! We didn't have anything to go on other than some rocks moving!" Toby yelled.

"Cold Emperor, I bring unpleasant news." Sherry announced to the masked man "We heard intruders earlier today, but we didn't capture them."

"Gimme that money." John whispered to a weeping Happy. The cat begrudgingly gave him the money.

"Intruders?" Cold Emperor asked in an emotionless voice. John noticed Gray became stiff when he heard that voice.

"Doesn't matter. Has Deliora awakened yet?"

"No. He should awaken either tonight or tomorrow." Sherry answered. Cold Emperor became momentarily silent.

"Good. If any intruders interfere, then kill them. I will not allow anything to stop me."

"It must have been the villagers. They are the only ones on the island."

"Then destroy the village and kill everyone in it!" he roared

"Yes, sir!" all three said while bowing. There was a shiver sent down the spines of the Fairy Tail group. John simply growled, which sounded _disturbingly_ like a wolf's growl.

"B-but…" Lucy whispered "…the villagers are innocent…" Natsu would have none of it.

"HEY!" he yelled from on top of the boulder "WE'RE THE INTRUDERS! LEAVE THE VILLAGERS OUT OF THIS!"

'_Well our cover's blown anyway…_' John thought as he stood up as well

"Sorry for crashing, but we couldn't help but overhear, but my idiotic friend here is right. The villagers had nothing to do with this. If you want intruders, here we are." John said with closed fists at his sides.

"Looks like we don't have a choice, we're fighting…" Lucy said while also standing.

"Aye!" Happy said. As the villains looked over their new opponents, Sherry noticed Natsu's guild mark.

"They're from Fairy Tail!" she gasped

"They are. Not me." John announced

"Then what exactly are you?" Toby asked

"Someone stronger." He said, cracking his knuckles for emphasis.

"Stronger than who?" Yuka asked. John smirked darkly before answering

"Stronger than everything."

"You're an arrogant little pest, aren't you?" Yuka growled.

"Coming from the guy working under a man calling himself the 'Cold _Emperor_'? I'm fine with that."

"It doesn't matter who was sent." Mr. Emperor said calmly "The village will still be destroyed."

"But why?! They did nothing!" Lucy yelled

"Whether by accident or on purpose, anyone who tries to stop me is my enemy."

"Fine. Then I guess we're your enemies. And I promise that you aren't going to win." John said with a certainty. The tall man then started sprinting forward with Natsu running alongside him. Gray jumped up into the air.

"You're gonna stop right _now!_" the ice mage yelled as he slammed onto the ground, creating an ice shockwave. All the lackeys flew back. Mr. Emperor stayed put and shot a hand forward, sending a wave of light green ice at Grays light blue ice, cancelling both.

"Stop doing this, Lyon!" Gray yelled at the helmeted man.

"Lyon?" John asked Lucy. Both he and Natsu stopped when Gray started his attack.

"He was Gray's fellow student to Ur." Lucy explained. "But I had no idea that the Cold Emperor guy was Lyon of all people!"

"_Great_, as if the problems we had weren't enough." John growled "Now Gray's childhood buddy is the bad guy? Fan-_freaking _-tastic!"

"Lyon," Gray growled in anger "Do you have _any idea_ what you're getting into?!"

"Hello, Gray," Lyon said, ignoring Gray's earlier question. "It had been quite a while."

"Why do you want to revive Deliora?! Ur couldn't beat it!"

"Who would've known that you of all people would be sent here? Did you know that I was here, or is it all coincidence?" Lyon said, further ignoring Gray's questions.

"Finally, here you are, Karma. Late as always." John mumbled. Out of nowhere, a brick from the temple they were standing on flew straight into the side of his head. "Sorry."

"Cold Emperor, is this a friend of yours?" Yuka asked.

"Complete you're mission!" Lyon ordered, although John noticed how he didn't answer the question "I will handle the intruders."

"Yes, sir!" the three bowed before running off in separate directions. Natsu sprinted to one, inadvertedly running near Lyon.

"No! Don't go near him!" Without hesitation, Lyon raised a hand and Natsu was completely frozen in an ice sphere save for his lower legs, forearms, and head.

"Not a smart idea" John said from right in front of Lyon. Immediately, he was frozen in a similar manner.

"It doesn't matter who you are. You're not breaking out of my ice." Smirking, John flexed, and the ice completely shattered. Everyone's eyes widened at seeing the ease he broke the ice with. John took the advantage and rammed a gauntleted fist, knuckles first, into Lyon's stomach. The man immediately flew back several feet. John then walked over to Natsu and sent a fist into the side of the ice, completely shattering it all.

"Happy! Get Lucy out of here!" Gray yelled

"Aye!" The cat said before grabbing the back of Lucy's shirt and flying up. They were immediately stopped when a blast of ice froze his right wing. The two immediately started falling John was immediately there to catch the two.

"You're…not…escaping." Lyon said weakly, still recovering from the punch.

"_Right_. Natsu, Gray, you two fight Lyon. I'm sure you can beat him together. Gray, you have cold based abilities, which is a creative element. It means that you are good at offense, but are better at defense. Natsu, you have heat based abilities, which is a destructive element. It means you don't really use defensive tactics, and are best using offense. If you two work together, you can be unstoppable. Maybe even beat me. I will go with Lucy to protect the village." Natsu and Gray nodded before turning to Lyon. John looked over at Lucy. "Are you alright?" Lucy nodded

"Good. Then how about I show you how _I_ can fly?" her eyes widened at his words. Happy, who was still there, nodded vigorously. He smirked before he placed Lucy onto his back and Happy crawled onto Lucy's back. "Oh, by the way, you're going to momentarily hate me."

"Why?" Lucy asked immediately. John answered by running and jumping off the building. Lucy and Happy both screamed with tears freely falling. There was a large cloud of golden smoke under John, and faded to reveal a golden armored vehicle with two wheels. There was a wind shield on one side with handlebars on either side of it. John grabbed both handles, pressed a button, and the handles pushed forward. The sides of the vehicle folded out to form wings, and the back wheel became a thruster. The front wheel split down the middle and formed the bottom of the wings. The thruster started spewing _massive_ amounts of fire, and the vehicle shot forward at alarming speeds. Oh, and Lucy and Happy were screaming even louder now.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Lucy screamed

"I call it a Cycle-Jet. Its land mode is an armored motorcycle, its air mode is a jet. Both modes are extremely fast." John said calmly.

"How fast?!"

"Land mode can go maximum about 300 miles an hour. Air mode…I don't bother checking the speedometer for that." Lucy and Happy shivered at that. "Anyway, I'm gonna drop you at the village. You can watch the village in case Lyon sends more people."

"What about you?!" Lucy asked.

"I'm gonna beat the crap out of the three that he already sent."

"Ok…" Seconds later, John turned the vehicle upside down. Lucy screamed again as she flipped, but she held onto John's outstretched hand with a death grip. Immediately, he let go, and Lucy found herself in the middle of the village, with half the people staring at her and the other half staring at the quickly retreating form of John. There was a glow of golden light next to her and she saw Loki run in front of her

"Lucy! What happened?!"

"U-u-u-uh…I…don't really know?" She said, uncertain of what happened.

* * *

John put his jet in autopilot mode and sat up. His eyes glowed bright red as he looked around. He saw three people sitting on top of a large flying being flying towards the village on his left. His eyes returned to normal. The three people were obviously the trio from the cave. The being they were riding on was the rat he swore he put into a coma. Healing magic? His eyes glowed again. He found that the type of magic a wizard uses changes how they're soul looks. The dog man's soul looked like a disturbing combination of a man and a jellyfish. The 'vampire's' soul looked like a distorted man. The woman's soul looked like…a puppeteer? Odd, but most magic was. He turned the jet around, deciding to make sure that rat stays down. He mentally made the calculations and sped up. He slowly got up and crouched on top of the seat.

'_Oh, I already know I'm going to hate this._' He mentally sighed before jumping up once he was close enough. He tackled the three off of the rat while his bike exploded against the side of the rat. He accidentally let go of the three while they were falling. All four of them screaming, the group fell to the ground. John then noticed that the three were huddled together and falling faster than he was. Perfect. Right before they landed, they somehow slowed down and broke apart into a small circle. He smirked. Even better. He angled himself so he would land on his feet right in the middle of the circle.

"Hi there." He said right before he crashed, sending a giant shockwave point blank into their wide eyed faces. The three were sent flying. He calmly brushed some dirt off his shoulders as they got up.

"So, Who's first?" he asked.

"How about all of us? **Doll Attack: Rock Doll!**" Sherry yelled as a large stone golem formed.

"**Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish!**" Toby yelled as his nails grew into green claws

"**Wave!**" Yuka yelled as his hands became covered in a transparent sphere.

"Alright. Let's Go!" John roared as he sprinted over to the golem. The doll threw a fist down, attempting to crush the man. He simply smirked before catching the fist with both hands and lifting up the golem. The trio's eyes widened as their opponent then threw the golem straight at Toby. The dog man ducked under it and sprinted at John. He slashed rapidly, with the other man dodging every single attack.

"**Doll Attack: Wood Doll!**" John saw the golem getting up, now joined by a large tree with a face in it. John jumped up over another strike from the dog man and he made a fist. Toby noticed the fist momentarily sparked with yellow lightning and he knew it was a _very_ bad idea to get caught in the attack. He jumped back as John slammed a fist into the ground. A giant shockwave erupted from the attack, along with all the ground in a 10 foot radius shattering. Everything outside the 10 foot radius shook like an earthquake. The trio now looked at their opponent with fear. His blood red eyes seemed twice as menacing now.

"Well? Aren't you going to fight?" he asked. Immediately, Sherry's dolls attacked at once. The Rock doll raised both fists over its head and swung down, while the wood doll swung two thick branches at him. He smirked before being covered by the attacks.

"He should've known not to mess with us, for he was fighting, love." Sherry declared.

"Yeah. We were too strong for him. I didn't even have to fight." Yuka said, not having to fight. The trio then started to walk away.

"Oh really?" they heard John's voice say. Their eyes widened before they turned back.

"I'm sorry, but it seems only fair that since you showed me your abilities, I show you mine." He continued. Immediately, the temperature heated up. The trio's eyes widened when they noticed that their clothes became singed. They again looked and saw John. The wood doll had completely burnt away, and the rock doll retreated a step. John jumped up and rammed a fist straight into the doll's stomach. The golem completely shattered. The man landed on the ground, his eyes seemingly glowing. He started to walk over to the group.

"Oh, and none of your attacks are going to work." He stated

"**Doll Attack: Mud Doll!**" Sherry yelled. A giant humanoid made of mud formed behind her.

"**Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish!**" Toby yelled again

"**Wave!**" Yuka yelled. John sighed as the doll and the dog man came closer

"What did I just say?" He asked as the doll hit him. He didn't even flinch and instead he raised the temperature, making the doll solid. He swung a fist and it shattered. Toby was in front of him immediately, swinging an arm forward. John didn't even blink and let him do it. The instant the claws met his chest, they shattered like glass. His eyes widened before his opponent grabbed him by his face and slammed him into the ground, immediately knocking him out. He then started walking over to the two. Yuka decided to go into the battle.

"This will end it: **Wave Bullet!**" he roared and a transparent bullet of anti-magic flew at John at high speed. Without stopping, their opponent simply backhanded it into the pile of rocks that used to be the rock doll. The duo's eyes widened in fear.

"H-how?! My magic cancels out other magic! **Wave Shield!**" He yelled. A large wall formed in front of John. The man simply cocked a fist back and shattered the wall in one hit. He was now less than five feet away

"Are you human?! **Wave Wall!**" Yuka screamed desperately.

"Nope." John said as he kicked the wall in, hitting Yuka and knocking him out in the process. Scared out of her wits, Sherry fell to her knees at his power. He then walked over to her and stood in front of her. For several terrifying moments, he did nothing. Then he reached out with his left hand. She closed her eyes, preparing for the worst

'_Cold Emperor, please forgive me for losing. I hope that I see you again in the next-_' her thoughts were stopped when instead of pain, she felt a soft pat on her head. She blinked and looked up with a light blush. John smirked before walking behind her. She turned around and saw him walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"To the temple. I smell perfume there, where Deliora is." Her eyes widened. He can smell perfume inside the dusty temple in the forest next to the melting ice from all the way over here?!

"By the way, I recommend taking your friends to the nearest hospital. The blue haired one has some cracked ribs and the dog man has a concussion. And a couple broken fingers. Wait," he said before sniffing "Oh, and you should hurry before he bleeds out." He said before leaving. Sherry became confused. She turned around and saw Toby with his head in a puddle of blood. She shrieked before running over and lifting his head. His nose was bleeding vigorously and completely smashed. She took a strip of cloth and held his nose.

'_That man…So much power…and he's so handsome!'_ Sherry thought with a blush.

* * *

John sighed as he tore another branch out of his way. He had a really bad feeling about that perfume smell. And his bad feelings meant that something terrible was going to happen. He found the temple and ran inside. He sprinted into the hole from Natsu and rolled to a run once he hit the ground. He ran over to the cavern where Deliora was. He blinked when he saw an old man wearing a mask standing in front of the frozen monster. He looked around and saw no one else in the room.

'_Wait a minute._' He thought before looking back at the man, who hadn't noticed him. '_I'm in a world of wizards, why not transformation magic?_' He slowly walked over, making sure nor to be heard. He soon was within arm's reach and John grabbed the old man.

"Oh my! Why are you grabbing me? I'm simply an old man!" the man whimpered

"Then tell me: why does an old man smell like perfume?!" John roared before noticing the mask was magical and ripping it off. Immediately, the man glowed and became a beautiful woman with long black hair. She was wearing Japanese style robes.

"It seems you've found me out. Now, what are you going to do with me?~" She purred seductively while pushing her breasts up. John immediately knew what she was doing and wouldn't let her. He wondered what to do for a moment before getting an evil idea. He placed her face down on the ground and then sat on the middle of her back. She immediately cried out in pain.

"Hi there. I'm looking for answers, and I'm not getting up until I get some." She whimpered in agreement

"Good, now, why are you here?" he said, slightly getting up to allow her to speak.

"…Misson…"

"To do what?"

"Release…Deliora…"

"Why?"

"To…create…chaos…"

"Anything else I would like to know?"

"No…"

"Good. Leave. Now." He said while getting up.

"But I wanna play with you more~" he answered by tapping his foot on the ground. Which caused the floor to crack. She left immediately.

* * *

Off the Coast of Galuna Island, there was a pirate ship speeding closer as fast as it can. The main danger of the ship was not the pirates themselves. In fact, almost all of them were unconscious on the deck. The only one awake was the captain, who was steering the ship at sword point.

"S-s-so, w-w-why d-do you want to go t-to G-g-g-Galuna I-i-i-Island?" he asked fearfully "I-i-its scary!"

"Shut up and get us to the island." A female voice commanded.

"Can you drop us off somewhere? You can keep the ship! And everything on it! I hear that it's cursed! Anyone who goes on the island becomes a demon!"

"Doesn't matter. Shut up." A weak male voice commanded.

"But why do you have to go there?"

"Money." The male voice answered. "And a possible strong guy."

"O-o-oh…"

"…Hey! Freed! Can you make your runes steer the ship?" a maniacal voice asked

"Yes." A calm voice said.

"Okay. Bye Capt'n!" the man said as he tossed him over board. Some red runes appeared around the steering wheel.

"_Bye Capt'n! Bye Capt'n! Bye Capt'n!_" several high pitched voices echoed.

"Can somebody shut those up?!" the female voice yelled.

"You know I can't control my babies, Ever!" the maniacal man said enthusiastically.

"Get them in line before I turn them to stone!" she yelled.

"No turning allies to stone! Laxus-sama told us at the beginning of the mission!"

"Ugh…why am I doing this?" Laxus asked himself as he remembered why he was in this situation.

_10 minutes earlier…_

Laxus was happily sleeping in the second floor of the guild when suddenly, the Thunder Tribe, his small team of wizards, started arguing. Again. He listened in in case he wanted to watch.

"We should ask him!" Freed, a Rune mage, whispered

"No! He's sleeping! He'd be pissed! I don't like him pissed!" Bickslow, a Seith mage, whispered back.

"Well he's not gonna be when we tell him that there might be someone strong there!" Evergreen, a Fairy mage, told them both.

"_If _we get the chance to tell him that! He'll beat us up for waking him up the second we do!" Bickslow whispered. Laxus nodded his head in approval. If they woke him up without him hearing that conversation, then he would have beat the shit out of them. He got up and walked over to the three, who didn't notice him.

"Who might be strong?" he asked from behind Bickslow. The three immediately screamed and jumped back. Seeing him waiting for an answer, Freed and Bickslow pushed a nervous Evergreen forward.

"U-u-uh, some guy who just came to Fairy Tail. He didn't join yet, but some people say he's strong."

"How strong?"

"H-he beat Natsu in under a minute."

"Anyone of us can do that in less."

"W-well they haven't seen him fight much. He's on the Galuna Island mission with Natsu, Gray, and some new chick right now..."

"…What's the pay?"

"…4,000,000J." she remembered

"Okay. Even if that new guy isn't strong, there's still good pay. Let's go."

_Now_

"Oh…" He sighed in remembrance. The ship lurched suddenly, almost making him throw up. He managed to keep his face a normal color.

'_I fuckin hate ships. And trains. And cars. If I ever find out who made them, they're dead. It they're already dead, then I'll revive them and kill 'em again._' He mentally cussed.

"WE MADE IT TO SHORE!" Bickslow screamed. Laxus twitched in anger

"SHUT UP!" Evergreen screamed. Laxus twitched in anger

"LAXUS-SAMA SAID THAT WE NEED TO FOCUS ON THE MISSION FIRST!" Freed screamed. Laxus twitched in anger

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP?!" he screamed. The three cowered in a corner together.

"We need to find that new guy to see if he's strong of not." He said as he got off the ship. He sniffed the air. In a temple, he faintly smelled a bonfire and two different types of ice. In what he guessed was a village, he smelled strawberries and sweat. No guy would use strawberries, so he guessed that was the chick. He also smelled blood in a field a little bit away from the village. He didn't smell anything else, so he decided to go to the blood.

"Come one. I think I found him. If so, he smells like blood." He said while walking towards it.

"Blood?" Evergreen said nervously

"AWESOME!" Bickslow screamed.

"_AWESOME! AWESOME! AWESOME!_" his 'babies' echoed

"Laxus-sama, are you sure?" Freed asked

"Yeah."

* * *

In the temple, Lyon was having a hard time with his fight. That tall man was right. Natsu and Gray were hard to beat when working together. While the two were fighting each other, he decided to try to demoralize them by saying that the villagers should be dead by then. It pissed both off _extremely_ and gave them a reason to work together. Whenever Lyon would attack, Gray would cancel it out with his own and Natsu would attack with fire. Occasionally, the two would switch, Natsu melting all of his attacks and Gray smacking him with a weapon of his. It was a devastating combo. He was getting beat, no question, but he only hoped he was giving Zalty time to resurrect Deliora.

"**Ice Make: Ice Dragon!**" Lyon roared

"**Ice Make: Cage!**" Gray yelled, capturing the dragon.

"**Fire Dragon's Talon!**" Natsu screamed, hitting Lyon in the face.

* * *

Laxus and his team reached the area where he smelt the blood. They saw three people in the middle of the field, which they started to walk to. They passed a giant crater with smashed up floor, giant rock pile, a burning tree on its side, and some pieces of solidified clay. They came up to the three to see a red haired woman wearing a maid's outfit, holding a dog faced man with a _seriously_ messed up nose and broken fingers in her lap, and an unconscious blue haired man with an almost unnoticeable dent in his chest a couple yards away.

"We're Fairy Tail. What happened here?" Laxus asked

"Fairy Tail…why did you send another group?" she asked

"They needed help. Answer the question."

"It was one guy. He was tall and had brown hair. He beat all three of us at once like nothing. I have Doll magic, this guy has Paralysis magic, and the blue haired guy over there has magic canceling magic. I send my Rock, Wood, and Mud Dolls after him, but he didn't even blink at them. This guy tried to paralyze him, but his fingers broke on contact. The blue haired guy tried to stop him, but the guy broke down every singly wall that was sent up almost immediately. He left me awake to bring them to the hospital." She explained. The group looked back at the piles they passed.

"Do you know why the tree's burning?" Freed asked

"No. We thought we beat him, but it didn't even hurt him. He was under the tree and the rock, but then the area just suddenly became really hot. It singed out clothes from 30 feet away! See!" she said, showing the blackened cloth on her arm.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. He's _really_ strong. Physically. He caused that crater over there with one punch!" the group's eyes widened at that. They looked back at the crater.

"Now we just gotta-wait." He said while sniffing. He smelt a faint smell of…metal? He looked over to a nearby bush.

"Freed. Check the bush." He ordered

John walked back to the area where he beat that trio. He was about to just walk up when he heard a rustling. He hid in a bush and saw four people walk into the area. The one in front was a tall man with blonde hair. He wore a purple button up and jeans, with a fur coat hanging off his shoulders. He had spiked headphones. Behind him was a long green haired man wearing Victorian era clothes, a rapier at his side. Next to the green haired man, there was a beautiful and shapely woman with light brown hair wearing a green dress. Behind them all was a man in armor with a knight-ish feel to it. Five totems flew around his head. He had a bad feeling about all of them. He checked their souls. The blonde's soul looked like a dragon made of lightning. The green hair looked like a pencil, the blonde looked like a fairy, and the last guy looked like a puppeteer, like Sherry. They talked with Sherry a little before the blonde noticed him. The green hair went over to check the bush, giving John a great opening. The instant the man was close enough, John grabbed the back of his neck, pulled him down, and kneed him in the stomach. The man coughed and John let go of the man before back flipping and hitting the man in the face, sending him into the others. John landed sideways on a tree and kicked off of it, shattering the tree and sending him straight into the knight guy. He slammed a fist into the man's chest. He then grabbed the man's shoulder and spun around on the man before gripping his head in between his ankles and throwing him into the woman. She yelled as he flew into her. The blonde was suddenly in front of him, throwing a punch. John bent backwards and dodging the fist. He then brought his legs up and kicked the blonde in the chin. John landed in a battle stance.

"Ah, is seems our new guy found _us_. And has some pretty good skills, too. Let's see for long he can last." Laxus said. John was suddenly attacked by the five totems and so he grabbed two and sent each into another one. The fifth one tried to head-but him but he grabbed it and hurled it into the face of the knight, who was just getting up. The knight fell unconscious immediately. He dashed toward Laxus with a fist raisedand swung at the taller man. Laxus jumped back and John rolled forward before sweeping Laxus' legs out from under him. John pushed off the ground with his arms as Laxus fell and John's foot met Laxus' face in the middle. John immediately jumped up over the rapier blade going towards his back. He spun around to hit Freed in the face but the green hair ducked and tried to swing up. John stood on the blade, which broke, and his left fist rocketed into the green hair's face. Freed was sent flying back into Ever, who luckily managed to duck in time. She was _really_ pissed that their opponent threw _two_ of her teammates at her. She jumped into the air

"**Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!**" she yelled, sending a volley of glowing yellow needles at the current source of her anger. Laxus jumped out of the way, but John simply stared at the attack before holding his arm in front of his face as he was hit. Much to both Evergreen's and Laxus's surprise, none of the needles hurt him! The needles hit him, they were seeing it right there, it's just that they would either fade upon contact or ricochet off. Their opponent then ran forward straight at Evergreen. He jumped up once he gained enough momentum and tackled the flying Evergreen to the ground. He held up Evergreen by the shoulders. During the fall, her glasses fell off, which she noticed. She immediately took the advantage and stared at the stoic man right in the eye with her eyes glowing a nice bright green. Instead of him turning to stone like she expected, his eyes glowed bright red.

"Whatever you were planning with that isn't going to work." He stated

"W-well, you wouldn't hit a girl, would you?"

"Not right now. But _he_ might." He stated as he moved Evergreen so that she was in between him and Laxus's fist. Laxus stopped his attack immediately.

"Don't worry, Laxus. I got him. **Fairy Bomb, Gremblin!**" she yelled, forming a giant luminescent ball in her hands and angling it so she could send it into his stomach.

"Drop me or your stomachs gone." She threatened. John simply raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Then do it. See what happens." He said and the brown haired woman complied. There was a large explosion centered on John, Evergreen being unharmed even at such close range. When the smoke cleared, the two mages' eyes widened. John was completely unharmed! Save for all the clothing in that area being incinerated, there wasn't even a scratch! He was hit point-blank by a highly explosive and almost lethal attack! Laxus stared open mouthed at their opponent, wondering if he was human. Evergreen was staring open mouthed and blushing at John's chiseled stomach. The possibly hundreds of scars in that area made him gorgeous. Her entire face was a nice shade of dark red by the time John gained her attention, making her face even darker than his eyes.

"Well this battle would continue on for a while, on we're on a mission, so how about we do our job?" he asked. The other two nodded before Laxus picked up their partners. They followed John to an old temple and walked inside. They followed the sounds of battle and saw Lyon breathing heavily in front of Natsu and Gray, who were nowhere near as tired as the ice wielder. They were fighting in front of the frozen Deliora. The purple light was still going, and Deliora was shaking lightly. Suddenly, the ice started cracking, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"YES!" Lyon yelled "I WILL FINALLY SURPASS UR!"

"What is wrong with you?!" Gray screamed "Stop killing Ur!"

"NO! UR'S DEAD! BECAUSE OF _YOU!_" Lyon screamed.

"SHE'S THE ICE, YOU DUMBASS!"

"Gray really likes the word 'dumbass' doesn't he?" John asked. Evergreen nodded. While Gray and Lyon screamed at each other, John, the Thunder Tribe, and Natsu were watching Deliora. Suddenly, the ice completely shattered, revealing Deliora in all of its glory. It reached up to the light, its reason unknown. Just as it was about to touch the light, the arm started cracking, followed by the body, then the head. After that, the monster started falling apart. Gray and Lyon had wide eyes as the source of their earlier troubles crumbled.

"I _told_ them. They were just too dumb to listen." John mumbled under his breathe. Evergreen giggled. As Gray gave Lyon a life lesson, (Something that surprised everybody) John and the others left to rest at the village. Once at the village, Lucy blinked at the new people before seeing the giant hole in John's shirt. She ran over, triple checking for wounds.

"Who did this to you?!" she asked. John pointed his thumb at Evergreen.

"How?"

"She used a magical bomb on me. From point-blank." Now _everyone_ was looking at the hole. While it was large and most of the front of his shirt was incinerated, he didn't seem to care. John was about to go into the hut to sleep, but the village leader reminded him of his job.

"Oh. **Strike Down, Raitoningu.**" He called, and his blades formed for the second time since he came. John swung a blade in the direction of the moon, and a lightning bolt erupted from the blade, speeding towards the moon. Seconds later, a cracking sound was heard and the sky shattered. The villagers then fully transformed into demons.

"What the!? You were supposed to return us to humans!"

"No. I was supposed to change you back to your original forms. Here they are."

"He is correct." Bobo called, floating above. He now was completely demonic, and transparent. "We are demons…" Bobo explained the rest to everybody while John walked into the hut and took off his duster, which caused his shirt to fall down. He grunted and fell onto the bed after throwing the duster over to where Lucy slept. He moved so he was comfortable and fell asleep. Memories met him, like last time, but these were different.

* * *

_John was cradling the bleeding form of Flame, who was still conscious, but nearly dead._

"_John…I know I'm dying…and I have heard that…people get 'final wishes'…before their deaths…and I would like to make one."_

"_Flame, don't talk like that. You're going to survive this, like you've survived everything else. If I had more strength, I would use Gabriel, but-" He cried_

"_No…it's alright…I'm fine…with it…" she mumbled. "But…I would…like to…request a…final wish…"_

"_What?" he asked, his voice cracking._

"_I want…you to have…fun. I always…liked seeing…you're…smile. So…please…have…fun…for…me…" she whispered._

"_No! Flame! Don't Leave!" he screamed_

* * *

John jolted up in the makeshift bed, sweating. He sighed and held his head in his hands. He stood up after checking the time: 3:34 AM. No one would be awake yet. He walked outside, not noticing the surprised Freed. The green haired man had been calmly reading in the bed the village gave him when the new comer suddenly jolted up, making the rune mage jump. The man left after a minute and curiosity got the best of him. He snuck to the doorway and saw John leaving in the direction of the temple. John also was still shirtless, his normal shirt having burnt away and the duster given to Lucy as a blanket. Everyone but Laxus and he had glared at her in jealousy when she got the blanket. Laxus didn't care because he was focused on John himself. Freed didn't care because he was selfless. Freed followed John to the temple and he hid behind a tree as John stood in front of the temple.

"**Reveal yourself to me, Raitoningu.**" The man said. Immediately, a lightning bolt erupted from his arm and struck the ground. There was a flash, and a man was suddenly standing in front of John. This man stood at the same height as John and carried the same build as him, too. The man had short blonde hair, like Laxus, and wore golden armor that had an electric theme to it. Lightning bolts were etched into the breast plate, the shoulder pads were very thick lightning bolts, and a carved bolt stretched down each of his limbs. His right arm was completely shown, revealing a black tattoo, which mimicked lightning circulating around his arm. It was amazing, especially since it looked like it moved! Due to Freed constantly moving to get a better view, it seemed as though his arm really was-Oh. Wait. It flickered. That was real lightning. It made a deep rumbling sound, so he didn't think it was lightning.

"Raito. It's nice to see you again. Why haven't you appeared when I asked?"

"_I believe you needed time to spend with your new friends, instead of worrying about your old ones._" Came the gravely reply. The man's voice was incredibly gravely, almost sounding like thunder.

"Fine. But I need to ask you something: Since the Grimmer's weapons are still technically 'spirits', is it possible for one with a type of magic that utilizes spirits to use them?" John asked. Raito thought about it for a moment.

"_It's possible. But I don't know the properties of the magic, so I don't have an absolute answer. Don't get your hopes up. That will make it worse if it fails._" He said. John softly smiled.

"Thanks. You can return if you want." Raito nodded before turning into lightning and going into John's arm. "It seems I have something to ask Lucy now." He said so himself before starting on his trek back to the village. Freed panicked before sprinting back to the hut, hoping John didn't hear him.

* * *

**John*holding comatose Inhuman*: Hi there Readers! Who liked my fight scenes? Come on, don't be shy! Not worrying about that now, I kind of slightly over fed Inhuman with sleep meds. He's gonna be asleep for a while, but he will be awake long enough to write more chapters for y'all. See ya!**


	6. Haunted House

**Sup. Inhuman here. This is the newest chapter of Omega Fairy. I don't own Fairy Tail. As you obviously noticed, I have made some **_**huge**_** changes. One of the most obvious was Laxus and the Thunder Tribe. I wanted them instead of Erza because I believed it would further differentiate my story from pretty much everything. It would by different from every fanfiction story I've read and Fairy Tail itself for obvious reasons. Also, this chapter is important because it's gonna show a shit ton about John. Final note: I read somewhere that the conversion from American dollars to joules is 100J=$1. Now, on with the show!**

* * *

John grabbed his share of the money gotten from the mission and nodded in thanks. The village chief shook his head.

"No. Thank _you_. You saved us from that curse." Moka stated. John smiled sadly.

'_Too bad I can't save myself. My curse isn't one that can be broken._' he thought sadly. He then walked off, needing to be alone for a moment. He walked over to the shore, sighing in relief. He laid down, hands behind his head and legs crossed, staring at the multicolored sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a female voice asked. John turned his head to the left. The woman who blew up his shirt was standing a little ways off.

"Yeah. In my mind, it's best alone." He lied. The woman pouted

"Well in _my_ mind, it's best with a partner." She stated before walking over and lying next to him. John didn't move. While he wanted to gather his thoughts for a moment, he never wanted to be alone. The woman pressed her breasts seductively into his side, with her hand on his stomach and her head on his chest. While he wasn't in the mood for what she wanted, he didn't care. It just allowed him to know he's not alone even with his eyes closed. He heard a sound similar to teeth grinding together over in the forest that seemed to be everywhere on the island. He waited a moment in case he heard something else. Nothing happened, so he went back to relaxing.

* * *

Sherry was pissed. No, scratch that, she was borderline _homicidal_. That stupid big chested lady had the nerve to lay next to _her_ love?! And he didn't seem to care?! She was about to go down there from a branch in a tree and try to kill them both, but then she remembered that her entire team couldn't even scratch his perfect body. And she convinced herself that John simply didn't notice the lady on him. She grit her teeth at the sight. John looked over in her direction, his blood red eyes almost making her purr. After a moment, he closed his eyes and laid his head down. After a while, the lady's hand started to slowly drag down, and her love's hand was almost instantly holding the lady's wrist.

"And what were you trying to accomplish?" he asked.

"I was going to help you relax~" she purred.

"And I need no help in relaxing. Why don't you go check on your team?" he asked. The woman pouted before getting up and stretching slightly, trying to give John a view of her bottom. John had his eyes closed the entire time, so her plan failed terribly. She noticed and walked off grumpily. Sherry was almost jumping in happiness. She quietly squealed in glee. She closed her eyes, relaxing. She opened them and jumped seeing John standing on the very base of a branch in front of her.

"Hi. I knew I heard something. Your squeal showed me where you were." He said in that calm baritone voice that she loved.

"Hi." She answered

"How about we get down before my weight breaks this branch?" he asked. She looked at the branch and saw that it was splintering and was halfway broken off. She hopped down onto the ground and John followed, denting the ground slightly from his fall. "Thank you. Now, why are you here?" he asked

"Oh! Um, I-i-I wanted to, um, go with you?" she said nervously.

"Okay." He answered. Her eyes widened before her face lit up with an open mouthed smile. She hugged the much taller person around his stomach. He softly smiled and patted her head. In response, she purred against his chest. She let go and followed him to the group. She stood next to John as she met the rest of the group.

"Okay, now that we know her, why do we know her? You beat her, so she obviously isn't strong." Laxus asked.

"She wanted to go with me, so I accepted." He answered. For some reason, Lucy felt angry. Laxus shrugged and lead the group to the pirate ship that was on the shore. They all walked into the ship, with some dragging in Natsu's case. When he didn't want to go onto the ship, John said if he didn't, Natsu would have to ride on another, much faster vehicle to get to Magnolia. Natsu practically bolted onto the boat. John, tired, laid on a random bench in the middle of the ship. Sherry was looking at John, specifically his exposed skin, from behind the mast. John slept the whole way, albeit with a little trouble. Once they were back, Laxus shook John awake. After understanding they were back, John got up and started on his way to Fairy Tail, something in mind. Sherry was walking next to him, not knowing what he was doing. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy were arguing behind them. Laxus and his group were walking next to John and Sherry. Laxus himself was silent, while the Thunder Tribe were arguing amongst themselves. They soon got to Fairy Tail, which Sherry amazed at. John smirked at this before tapping Sherry's shoulder.

"You may want to get behind me. This guild is rather…chaotic." He said. Sherry became confused, but stood behind the tall man. He grabbed the handles and pulled the doors opened to be immediately hit in the face by a wooden stool. Laxus and Bickslow, who were on either side of John, were stunned for a moment before laughing their asses off. Natsu and Gray joined them while John blinked in surprise. John shook it off and walked into the chaos of Fairy Tail with Sherry behind him. Dodging chairs, tables, cups, even a couple of thrown people. They two eventually made it to the bar, where they saw Mira holding a metal shield, blocking cups, a couple chairs, and a thrown drunkard.

"Hi. I've-Look out!-come to a decision." He yelled while warning Mira of a table.

"What?" she asked

"I've decided to-" he was again hit in the head by a chair "WHO THREW THAT?!" he yelled. No one offered an answer, so he continued.

"I've decided to join Fairy Tail." She smiled in happiness before holding up a stamp. "Where and what color?"

"How about we do this somewhere a little more private?" John asked. She nodded in agreement before leading John and Sherry into the cellar. John grabbed the edge of his duster and moved it out of the way.

"Right of my heart in your point of view, in gold." He stated. She nodded and pressed the stamp onto his chest, thankful it was dark, due to her blushing. John, however, could see it due to his eyes instantly adjusting to the dark and seeing it. Sherry stepped up once the stamp was fixed onto John's chest.

"I would like to join Fairy Tail too!"

"Okay, where would you like it and what color?"

"On my left hand and in red." She stated. The stamp was on her arm in seconds. She was looking at the symbol in amazement at how it looked. John blinked at the symbol on his new friends' hand.

"Y'know….that kinda looks like a helmet if you look at it right." He noted. John then mentally prepared himself before walking out into the chaos. He jumped, ducked, rolled, and flipped over everything in his way before reaching the exit. He was tired and wanted to relax. He walked to Lucy's apartment and opened the front door. He noticed immediately that something golden was on the coffee table. He took a closer look at it and saw it was a replica of his destroyed shirt. A Post-It was on it

_Here you go. I'm sorry for your previous shirt. This one is durable against magic and won't tear. Sincerely, God._

He chuckled before putting it on. He noticed that with his Fairy Tail symbol covered up, no one could tell he was Fairy Tail. He then looked at the large golden circles on the shoulder pads.

'_Perfect._' He thought before going to work. He found the local blacksmith, who allowed him to make some adjustments to his armor. After an hour, it was completed. He smirked before putting the duster on and giving the equipment to the blacksmith. He walked over to the guild, and eventually found Lucy and the others. He dodged over to see Lucy holding her butt, Natsu and Gray unconscious on the ground, and Happy eating a fish. He sat across Lucy, who immediately noticed his coat.

"Oh! Nice! Did you join the guild?" she asked

"Do the black Fairy Tail symbols welded onto my shoulders and back not answer that?" he sweat dropped

"Oh…I guess they do…" she said while scratching the back of her head. "How did you buy it anyway?"

"The 1,000J I got from Happy in our bet." She laughed, remembering the bet.

"I cant believe that cat sometimes. What did you do plan to do?" she asked

"I was thinking of going on the highest paying _legal_ job so I can buy supplies to make a house." He said while glaring at Natsu.

"Oh, then can we come?" she asked

"We?"

"Team Natsu. That's the name of our team for now. It's me, Happy, Natsu, and Gray. We have another member, but she's not here. Luckily."

"Who?"

"Erza…" she shivered. John shrugged before standing up. He walked over to the request board and looked for the highest paying. He shivered at seeing the one with the highest pay. For 2,000,000J, one had to rid a large house of ghosts. He snatched the request and turned to go to Lucy before jumping in surprise, seeing Sherry right in front of him.

"Holy…" he said while looking over at the ceiling. "What?" he asked

"I want to accompany you on you mission." She stated

"Fine, but it's gonna be creepy." She didn't seem to care. John walked over to Lucy, who was sitting next to a now awake Natsu and Gray.

"Let's go. It should only take a couple of hours, so we don't need to pack." The group nodded before getting Makarov to confirm it. Once it was conformed, the group set off. They only had to walk across the town, so it was going to be quick.

"Hey, John, what did you pick anyway?" Lucy asked. John handed her the paper, and she paled in fear. Sherry became curious at her reaction and looked over the blondies shoulder. The redhead also froze in fear. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a tall suited man with orange hair with two spikes up like cat ears appeared. He wore light blue glasses and had a worried look on his face.

"Lucy! Why are you scared?! Is it that man over there?! That bastard!" the man asked in all of a second before charging at John, one of the rings on his fingers glowing. John simply grasped the fist before looking at the man. John's eyes glowed bright red before changing back to a blood red.

"Oi. Dumbass. I'm not an opponent. I'm not hurting Lucy, but your soul for some reason looks exactly like the key she has of Leo, the Lion Zodiac. Any explanation?" John asked. Loki blinked in surprise.

"Um, my name is Loki. It's actually Leo, but Loki's my human name."

"…So, you're a manifestation of _the_ Zodiac, Leo. The Lion." Loki nodded.

"Yes. Now, what's up with Lucy and the redhead?"

"They saw the mission we're going on. Apparently, it freaked them out." He explained. Loki shrugged before looking at the request himself. He blinked in surprise.

"Interesting. See ya later." Loki said before disappearing in a flash of light. John sighed before picking up Lucy and Sherry and walking to where the job said. Natsu and Gray were for once silent, both eating fish along with Happy. They place they walked to was what looked like a mansion. Lucy and Sherry chose that moment to wake up, which John found grateful. The group walked up to the front door and knocked. Seconds later, a man in a dress suit opened the door. He had sharp features and was balding.

"Yes?" he asked. John turned to show one of the Fairy Tail symbols on his shoulders. The rest of the group showed their own.

"We're from Fairy Tail. The Haunted Mansion Job?"

"Ah, Yes. Follow me. I will take you to Master Drage." The man said before stepping to the side to let them in. John and Lucy walked in first, glancing at all the decorations for a moment before turning to the rest of the group, who were amazed, to say the least. They were all looking at statues, busts, paintings, even the occasional piece of furniture. John whistled lightly to gain their attention. They all turned to see John and Lucy standing next to the irate servant.

"Please excuse them, this is their first time in a mansion. Especially one in such good condition." John asked

"While I thank you for commenting on how well the mansion is kept, I must notice how you aren't looking in amazement and wonder. Why is that?" the servant asked

"Let's just say I've been in my fair share of mansions." He answered

"I have my reasons." Lucy said.

"Come on, Fairy Tail! We gotta go!" John yelled and everyone came over and followed the butler. After navigating through several halls, they stopped at two large golden doors. The butler pushed one open and pointed them in. When they came in, they found a lean blonde haired man in a suit sitting at a large wooden desk doing papers. His hands were covered in bandages, along with parts of his neck and face.

'_Reminds me of the President's office…_' John sweat dropped. He then stepped forward

"Hello. I am Johnathan Reaper. This is Lucy, Sherry, Natsu, Gray, and Happy, respectively. We're from Fairy Tail."

"Oh, thank goodness! I am Lord Drage Verseve. I take it you have come for the mission?" John nodded.

"Yes, but this mansion does not look haunted."

"Oh, that is because this mansion isn't haunted. It's one of my other ones nearby. Here's the location, come back when I can walk through the front door without either being hit by an object or spontaneously bursting into flames." John blinked in surprise as he was given a piece of paper.

"What else happens in there?" he asked

"Well, one of my servants drowned in a bath of blood, I nearly died escaping a possessed suit of armor, another servant was attacked by several flying knives, and Mark here had to fight off a stuffed yellow duck, a stuffed blue rabbit, and two stuffed bears, one brown, one golden*."

"Wow." He commented before walking out the room with Fairy Tail following. They walked out of the mansion and walked over to where the paper read. On the way, they passed a grocery market, where John saw several carts full of apples and nearly drooled. He then used the rest of his money to buy as many apples as he could. He chomped on one while he carried the rest in a sack. They soon came to the location. They were met with another mansion, this one fitting the 'haunted' look. It was old, and covered in webs, with paints peeling off and all the plants in the immediate area dead and rotted. The doors were grey and half rotted with some noticeable holes in them. John handed his bag to Natsu

"Don't eat a single one. Any of you." He threatened while pointing to Natsu, Happy, and Gray. He then took several steps back from the door.

"What are you going to do?" Lucy asked nervously.

"I have experience with stuff like this." He said simply before sprinting towards the doors and ramming into them. He flew inside and rolled into a battle stance. For a moment, nothing happened.

"Odd. Usually, things go psycho the instant-" the doors slammed shut and the sounds of metal moving and things flying came from inside. "Oh. It was delayed for some reason." They heard John mumble before blood covered the holes in the door. Natsu and Gray immediately ran over and tried their hardest to open the doors, but they didn't budge. Lucy and Sherry screamed. However, everyone's panic soon stopped when they heard the sounds of yelling and metal hitting metal. There were loud thumps and clangs coming from inside. Then, Natsu and Gray, who were pressing their ears to the doors to listen, and the doors themselves were sent flying back due to something being thrown very heavily into the door. Lucy and Sherry shrieked at the sudden action and looked to see Natsu and Gray under the fallen doors, which had a large suit of medieval armor holding an even larger sword atop it. The armor shakily stood up and charged at the doorway, but a small silver and black blur shot through the doorway and landed smack dab in the middle of the armor's faceplate, taking the head off. The small object turned out to be a kitchen knife, and the armor fell down, limp. The startled members of Fairy Tail turned to the doorway. They saw a glaring John with his right arm out as if he just threw something and several kitchen ware sticking out of different places in his clothes. He then noticed the silverware.

"'Won't tear' my ass." He growled as he took the items out. There was a high pitched squeal and John immediately roundhouse kicked something behind him. The noise stopped and they heard a crash and the sound of metal being crushed. John waited a moment for something else to happen before waving them in as he walked deeper into the house. He looked around, his eyes glowing, with worry growing in them.

"What's wrong?" Sherry asked

"This mansion. It's obviously large, but there's only one spirit from what I can see. That's never good. The more things a spirit can control, the more powerful said spirit is. This is obviously one very powerful spirit."

"So, how do we beat it?"

"We're going to have to set up in a large room and call the spirit from there. Once we call it, we're going to be able to touch it physically, but that's because it's going to be concentrated, not spread out like it is now. Meaning its going to be several times more powerful."

"Oh…" They came across what looked to be the mansion version of a library.

"Perfect. Now we need to clear this out."

"Why?" Natsu asked

"So it can't throw things at us while we're calling it or while we're fighting it." John answered while placing several chairs on a table and pushing the table into the hallway. He calmly continued as Natsu and Gray tried to outdo each other by carrying the most things out. Lucy and Sherry simply stood by and watched, seeing the rivaling wizards tiredly push tables out in the hallway while John effortlessly carried entire bookshelves out of the room. Once the entire room was cleared, John took one of his claws and carved a large symbol onto the waxed floor. He stopped for a second and turned to the group

"Get ready. Once this symbol's finished, the spirits gonna come, hitting as hard as it can." Natsu lit his hands on fire and Gray got into his normal stance. Sherry took out her whip, unable to use her magic in this empty space. Lucy unhooked a key from her key ring.

"**Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus.**" She said, and a large cow-man appeared. He was easily over 8 feet tall, and was muscular. He carried a giant double sided axe in his hands.

"MOO! Lucy! It's nice to see yoooou and your beautiful breasts!"

"Shut Up! We're about to fight someone really strong!"

"OK! I will protect Lucy! And her breasts!" Taurus yelled. John blinked and looked at the blonde

"Is he always like this?"

"Sadly…" she sighed

"You have some seriously weird spirits." John sweat dropped before gaining a serious face and carving the final line and jumping up, fists ready and in a boxing stance. Almost instantly, the symbol glowed before blood covered all the exits. A white man appeared in the middle of the room. He wore gladiatorial armor and wielded a serrated sword and a circular shield. His eyes were glowing a murderous red. He screamed as he charged the group. Immediately, John, Natsu, and Gray met his charge, John ramming a fist into the ghosts' face. Natsu screamed his own battle cry as he threw a punch, but it was blocked by the spirits' shield. Gray came in, wielding an ice version of the gladiators' weapons. He swung overhead, but the spirit blocked it and kicked Gray in the stomach, sending him into the wall. Taurus yelled as he came into the battle. The spirit jumped back as Taurus' axe dug into the floor where he was standing.

"Batter Up!" John yelled as he came from behind and roundhouse kicked the man in the back, sending him into the waiting, and grinning, Taurus. The cow-man swung his axe, which slammed into the spirit. Said spirit grunted as he flew back. He slammed into a wall, but immediately got up and charged. Lucy and Sherry swung their whips, which wrapped around the man's chest.

"_NO!_" came the hollowed yell as the spirit grabbed the ropes and threw the women into the men in front of him. Sherry flew into John's chest, earning a groan of pain at hitting the metal of his armor before knocking out. Lucy flew straight at the unsuspecting Natsu, sending them both to the ground. Natsu fell to the ground, with Lucy laying over him, her chest on his face. Taurus' eyes immediately glowed red with rage.

"LUCY'S BREASTS! YOU HURT THEM!" he yelled as he charged the other spirit. He was immediately stabbed, sending him back to the Celestial spirit world with a blinding light. Taking the advantage, John and Gray ran at the spirit. John jumped up once he was close enough and smashed a metal shoe into the gladiators' face while Gray formed an ice hammer and whacked the sprit in the chest. Their opponent was pushed back and Gray formed a slanted wall under John, allowing him to kick off of it, continuing their onslaught. John's left arm sparked momentarily. His fist connected with the ghost's chest, and several things happened. First, the spirit's chest plate dented inward, then a shockwave erupted from the connection. Thirdly, the flood under them cracked and splintered. Finally, the spirit flew into the wall, creating an impression into the plaster. After making sure everyone was conscious again, the group walked over to the fading ghost.

"_It seems…you have defeated me._" The ghost's hollowed voice announced.

"Yes, we have. Now, why were you haunting this place?"

"_My family served under the owners of this place for years. Acting as their entertainment. We were forced to either fight to the death or watch as they hurt our loved ones. It was dreadful. After I died, I decided I would make sure anyone of his family would die the instant they walked in here. Those damned people can run faster than I thought._" He commented, his body completely see through and fading away quickly.

"That's terrible!" Lucy yelled. Everyone else's faced matched hers, but John's face was completely emotionless.

"_Yes it is. But you have stopped me in that mission! I cannot take revenge from my family now, and it's all because of you people!_" he screamed. The only thing left of his body now was his head and parts of his shoulders. He then smirked evilly.

"_I know…Since you stopped me in my mission and caused me distress, how about I do the same? Your friend, the one who called me, he is a-_" the spirit faded before he could finish his sentence. Had the group ben paying attention, they would've noticed John visibly relax when the spirit faded.

"Come on. We finished the job. Now let's go and kick our employer in the balls after getting the reward." John said, Natsu and Gray heavily supporting his idea. They walked out the door and away from the property, John grabbing his bag of apples and hefting it over his shoulder after grabbing one. He snacked on apples as they walked to their destination. Once there, the group walked to where their employer was.

"Ah! It's nice to see you all alive. Although your clothes aren't in the best shape." He said, referring to John.

"While that is true, you are the reason for your previous problems." John answered once he was handed the large bag of money and handing it to Sherry.

"How so?" Verseve asked

"The spirit that was haunting the mansion? His family was forced to fight to the death for your family's enjoyment. He told us. Then he tried to curse us for 'stopping his revenge'. Also, I said I would do this."

"And 'this'-" the man grunted before falling over in pain as he held his private. John then grabbed the bag of money from Sherry and walked away. The Fairy Tail followed.

"Hey, John?" Lucy asked

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to give us our share of the reward?

"Oh. How much is your rent?" He asked

"70,000J. Why?" she asked before John handed her about 10,000J.

"That's for you. I'm going to use the rest of this to build a house. Now you can go to the guild. I'm going to ask someone for a map." John said before starting his way down the street.

"Wait! Why not ask one of us?"

"Because, from what I can tell, you just moved here. Natsu and Gray would both get too caught up with food and fighting, and Sherry has only seen as much of this city as I have." He said before he was out of earshot. Lucy blinked before sweat dropping at how accurate he was.

"Come on, Sher-" she stopped, not seeing Sherry. She looked to where John was going, seeing the red head following him, hiding behind random objects whenever he felt someone looking at him. Lucy sighed before walking to Fairy Tail, Natsu and Gray in tow.

* * *

After asking a couple people, John found himself in front of a hardware store. He knew Sherry was somewhere behind him, since he always checked with his soul eyes whenever he thought someone was following him. He walked in after grabbing a rolling platform. He pushed it along, grabbing supplies for the house and paper for the plans. He walked to the cash register about two hours later, dragging along three full carts with almost no effort. When the cashier blinked in surprise at everything, John calmly answered:

"House." Said cashier made an 'oh' face before scanning the items.

"Your total is 1,983,529J" John handed over his bag. The cashier gave him the leftover money. John nodded in thanks before leaving with his supplies. He walked to a cliff overlooking Magnolia that was easy to spot from Fairy Tail. It was also close to the graves of his friends. He placed all the supplies in piles around the area, then he sat cross legged in front of one of the platforms with a pencil and an unused blueprint sheet. He took the pencil and then spent about an hour drawing what he wanted his house to be like. After finding what he wanted, he nailed is to a nearby tree and then cleared a 100 by 100 ft area for his house. He then took off his gauntlets, duster, and shirt and placed them in the branches of a tree. He then grabbed four long stakes for the basement and started the long night by stabbing one into the ground.

Sherry happily drooled at the sight of a glistening John as he made his house. She was currently in the higher branches of a tree, watching him. She was so happy he hadn't noticed her following him throughout the day. She watched as he made the obviously large house. He was starting on the second floor when it turned to night and she couldn't see him. Luckily, John simply grabbed a torch he bought and held the tip to his forearm. It sparked, much like it did during his battle with her and her ex-team mates. The torch lit aflame and he set it in the middle of the area. Little did he know, it made him several times sexier. Sherry had little hearts in her eyes at the sight.

"Oh? It seems she's fallen asleep." John commented when she finally knocked out. He climbed up the tree and grabbed her before climbing down and covering her with his coat. He did a little more work on his house, ate a few more apples, and then decided to sleep when he saw it was dawn. He picked Sherry up and laid her atop him so she could stay warm throughout the night/morning. He then closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep.

* * *

When Sherry woke up, she was laying on something that was firm, slightly damp, and warm. She opened her eyes and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She was laying on the unconscious form of John, who was laying on the rough wooden floor of his incomplete house. She noticed she was covered in John's duster, and sniffed it. It smelled like apples.

"It seems you're awake." John said. Sherry immediately shrieked and jumped off of the man, which caused a laugh to erupt from his muscular and scarred chest.

"Sorry for scaring you. By the way, I knew you were following me from the instant you started. I just didn't let you know I knew." He said. She blushed in embarrassment. "Why don't you go to Fairy Tail? If you want, you can tell them where I'm building my house." He asked. She nodded and walked away. He nodded in thanks before continuing on his building, wondering when his nightmares will stop.

"Hello, John."

"Hey, Makarov." John grunted, lifting what was going to be the upstairs bathroom.

"It seems you've joined Fairy Tail."

"I have."

"Will you tell me your secret?" John set the wooden frame down.

"…Do you know what I fear?"

"What?" Makarov asked calmly

"I fear being alone. And I know why. It's because of my secret. My secret means I have to be alone, no matter who I befriend, or for how long. I have been alone for as long as I can remember, and the one thing I'm sure of, is that the _only_ way for me to not be alone, is to end it. And that is also the _one_ thing I can't do. Not because of me, or my family, but because of my friends. My _old_ friends." He said, glancing at the graves. "They've made me make them promises because they know I always fulfill a promise, no matter how impossible it may seem. I could promise them I would live through a fight, then I could be hit by a death blow during the battle. I would somehow pull through and keep my promise. They made me promise to never end my life by my own hand. Since then, I have been in the lowest points I have ever been in, and yet, here I stand. That is why I joined Fairy Tail."

"A promise?" John nodded "Of what?"

"Right before one of my closest friends died, she made me promise to have fun. That's why I joined. Another friend made me promise to protect my friends. I will protect Fairy Tail. No 'until I die' or some bullshit like that. I will protect it." Makarov smiled at that comment. Then his smile fell as he wondered something that he knew was important:

'_John, when will you tell me you secret?_'

* * *

***Write in the comments what you think this is. Whoever's correct will appear in a small scene in the next chapter.**


	7. Phantom Lord I

**Sup! Inhuman here! Sorry its been so long. I've been sick. I've decided to start naming my chapters and adding a new portion to them! At the beginning of every chapter, I'm going to find a song that fits the mood I'm trying to have and have the song at the beginning of the page, right under the chapter name. Occasionally, there's going to be two or more songs per chapter and I will place authors notes at the points where they are placed. I will also-**

**John: Shut up and start the chapter. People want to see what happens.**

**Inhuman: Fine. I don't own crap. If I did, then THIS GUY*points to John* would be the main character.**

**Chapter 7: Phantom Lord: Fairy's Anger**

**Song: 'Kick The Dust Up' by Luke Bryan**

John grunted as he got up. He looked around, pleased with what he's gotten done so far. While normally, it takes weeks, maybe months to build a house, let alone one the size he building, He's already done building the entire thing after only two days. All he has to do is decorate, place furniture, and the floors, and he's done. He got up from his uncomfortable bed on the rough wooden floor. He was thankful the market he went to had wood with metal inside. Took him half an hour searching for those. He put his shirt and duster back on and started walking down to the city below his new house. He was gonna say hello to Fairy Tail and go get some more supplies. His eyes widened in in worry when he looked at the Fairy Tail building and saw it torn apart, with giant metal beams sticking in different places. He immediately sprinted full speed at the building, mentally debating whether or not to use Raito. He slammed the doors open, seeing no one. He didn't bother getting happy, knowing Fairy Tail had a basement. He ran over, the wood under his feet creaking with displeasure. He opened the basement door and walked in. Luckily, everyone in Fairy Tail was there, depressed, but otherwise ok.

"Oh, Hey John! Where've you been?" Mira asked from the makeshift bar in the basement.

"What happened?" he asked immediately, other thoughts in mind.

"Oh. It was a rivaling guild, Phantom Lord. Luckily, they did this in the middle of the night, so everyone's fine."

"Why are you rivals?"

"Well, we aren't rivals, per say, its just them being really angry because we're the number one guild in Fiore."

"Oh. Ok." He noticed a small dart board on the other side of the room. "Can I get some darts?"

"Sure" Mira chirped before grabbing a box on one of the shelves. She handed him the box, and he nodded in thanks before walking to a table that was close to the board. Someone apparently noticed, and walked over.

"Hi there. I'm Alzack. You're the new guy, right?" the man wearing the cowboy-esque asked as John opened the box of darts.

"Yeah. Johnathan Reaper. Nice to meet you."

"Wanna play a game of darts? I usually get in a better mood when I'm hitting a target." Alzack said, motioning to the dark atmosphere of the room. John shrugged and handed the man five red darts before grabbing five of the black ones.

"You first." John said. Alzack shrugged before throwing a dart. With a thunk, it hit the 8 point ring. The next dart also his the 8 point. The third hit the 9 point, along with the fourth. The fifth hit the 8 point.

"42 points. Hard to beat." Alzack said. John sighed before throwing a dart. It hit the bulls-eye dead on. John threw another dart, which also hit the bulls-eye. He decided to take an interest in reading a beer bottle that was on the table as he threw the third, making another bulls-eye. Another dart flew before being stuck in the now crowded center. John decided to take a step back, bumping the table, and throwing the final dart like one would a throwing knife. It, impossibly, hit the end of the dart in the direct center, and stayed there. Alzack stood, staring at the board with his eye twitching.

"Perfect 50. Can't be beat." He stated as he left, hearing Natsu slam his way into the basement.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GUILD?!" he screamed the instant he came.

"It was Phantom." A drunk Makarov stated calmly. He had a noticeable blush on his face due to it.

"I'M GONNA ROAST THOSE ASSHOLES FOR DESTROYING OUR GUILD HALL!" Natsu screamed in pure rage. John placed a hand on the fire mages shoulder.

"No. That's exactly what they want us to do. They _want_ us to get pissed, to be blinded by rage. That way if we attack, we'll be too blinded by anger to think clearly, and they will destroy us." He said calmly.

"And if we fight them, our guild will be disbanded…" Mira said, not silent enough for John and Natsu

"_What?!_" both screamed, turning to the barmaid.

"Well…The Wizard Saints made it a rule for guilds to not fight each other…and if we fight Phantom, then it will be directly defying that rule…" she said, nervously pushing her fingertips together under their gaze.

"WELL SCREW THE-AGHK!" Natsu's screaming was stopped by John hitting him in the back of the neck.

"Who are the Wizard Saints?" John asked

"The 10 Wizard Saints are the 10 strongest wizards in Fiore. The four strongest are called the Four Gods of Ishgar. Master is also a Wizard Saint. He hasn't told us which one yet, though. They also make the rules for the guilds and wizards. But Phantom Lords' master, Jose Porla, is also a Wizard Saint, meaning they're corrupted."

"Oh. So they're like my worlds' government." John announced. Mira tilted her head in confusion. "They're powerful, but they're corrupted and are almost entirely made of assholes." The bar maid sweat dropped at the description.

"They do sound similar…"

"…Can someone…get him off…me?" a weak sounding Lucy said from under the unconscious Natsu. Both John and Mira looked down with surprise in their eyes. John grabbed the back of Natsu's vest and lifted him up. Lucy gasped and got up quickly. He allowed the fire mage to drop, looking to the barmaid and the female wizard.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"The same time Natsu did." She deadpanned.

"…At least we now know why we didn't notice you…" Mira also deadpanned.

"Yeah…but you could have at least noticed me when you knocked out Natsu…"

"I guess. For some reason, it's somehow extremely late, and I can see the sun's starting to set, so how's about we go to your house, Lucy?" John stated, seeing the setting sun through a crack in the floor/current ceiling.

"Why my house?" she asked.

"Obviously, Phantom is watching us. I don't have a good feeling of anyone in the guild being alone." He answered. She shrugged in consent. She and John started on their way to the celestial wizards' home.

"Wait! Can we come too?" Natsu asked with Happy flying around his head.

"Sure. Just don't come in through the window." Natsu's shoulders slumped, but followed the two. They came to the blondes apartment, and the instant Lucy opened the door, she yelled. John walked into the doorway and sighed. Erza was sitting at Lucy's coffee table, wearing a white blouse and her normal blue skirt. Gray was in his underwear, laying on Lucy's bed. Erza was also drinking some tea. John shook his head.

"Hey, Lucy, you have a coffee maker?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I make some while I cook some dinner for everybody?" Lucy shrugged her shoulders before berating Gray for going into her room, too terrified of Erza to yell at the woman. John simply took off his gauntlets and coat before turning on the coffee maker and grabbing some food from the different areas of the kitchen. John grabbed the several utensils he would need for making the dishes. He formed his phone and played some of his favorite music before cracking his fingers and starting. Cooking while listening was always calming to him.

"_5-1-5-0, just a side of lo-co,_" he sang quietly while mixing some batter. An hour later, with everyone hungry, John opened the kitchen door, allowing some _amazing_ smells to spread throughout the living room. He walked in, large platters of food in his hands. He set the food on the table, and everyone started drooling, some more than others. For Happy, it was a large platter of sushi with some raw fish on the side. Gray had blueberry cake, chilled so that it was coated with a thin, but tasty looking layer of frost and icing. Natsu's meal was a large ghost pepper cake that somehow had the entire top, and only the top, lit aflame. For Lucy, she had three waffles, with little pieces of apples, bananas, and berries inside the waffles. Erza had a four layer strawberry cheesecake with strawberry frosting and some strawberry cutouts forming a sword in the top. John simply had his bag of apples.

"H-h-how did-how did you-?" Lucy asked in disbelief. John pointed to his mouth

"Your breath. This may seem like an invasion of privacy, but I could tell what your breath smells like. I have heightened senses, some that far outweigh Natsus."

"How strong are they?" Natsu asked, Erza unable to due to the amount of strawberries in front of her.

"Well, I could smell someone in the temple at Galuna."

"So?"

"I was on the other side of the island-"

"And?"

"I was fighting three people at once. And I was near the forest."

"What about your other senses?"

"I could hear your footsteps if your sneaking around on the other side of the city with pillows for shoes."

"Damn. Thanks for the food!" he announced before grabbing the two forks John put on the plate and tearing into the cake. John smirked before taking a bite of his third apple. The group happily ate the delicious meal before going to bed, Gray and Natsu fighting in their sleep on opposite sides of the couch, Erza sleeping in Lucy's room, and John on the recliner. Suddenly, John bolted up, eyes narrowed. He got up and walked to the window, grabbing his coat along the way.

Levy was walking down the street, trying her best to ignore her teammates, who were arguing over who loved her more. She honestly would have never talked to them had it not been that she needed them to form a complete team first time she was chosen for S Class trials. After the guild hall got hit, the two decided to follow her everywhere to ensure her safety. She thought they were just making excuses to be near her more until a black haired man wearing black walked out of an alley in front of them. The man turned to them, his sinister smile and red eyes making them freeze in fear. His smile grew at their fear, and he chuckled darkly before jumping towards them, a fist cocked back, and a sadistic laugh erupting out of his mouth. Directly before he was able to his Levy, a flash of gold and black appeared in front of her.

"No you don't." a new voice growled. The man immediately flew back, some red coming appearing after him as he flew into a crate. Now that things had somewhat calmed down, Levy noticed a black Fairy Tail symbol welded onto the coat tail of the jacket the new comer was wearing. She looked up and sighed in relief at the brown hair of the person in front of her. John turned and looked down at her.

"Are you alright?" She nodded

"Good. Then you take your teammates and leave. I will stop this guy."

"But-" John's hand flew up and caught the fist the black haired man tried to smash into the side of his head. John turned to the man

"Go." He said with finality before rocketing his other fist into the man's bleeding nose. The man cried out as he flew back again. Levy grabbed Jet and Droy before sprinting off. The man stood up shakily, holding his nose.

"Ah, it's the newcomer. Didn't think you would be able to catch my fist."

"Didn't think Phantom Lord would actually send someone to hurt Fairy Tail." John said, noticing the symbol on the man's shoulder. The man smirked.

"You thought wrong." He said before leaving

The next morning, John walked into Fairy Tail, his face with anger in it. He walked straight up to Makarov, who noticed the face. Before he asked anything, John said something that made everyone in the room share the same expression.

"Phantom tried to attack Levy and her teammates last night. I made sure that they didn't get hurt." Immediately, Makarov stood up.

"I will NOT ALLOW this to happen! Fairy Tail! WE GO TO WAR! WITH PHANTOM!"

**Alright. This chapter was a bit short so that most of the fighting would be the next chapter. John vs. Jose will have its own chapter.**


	8. Phantom Lord II

**Sup! Inhuman here! Happy Fourth of July! I don't own shit! **

**Chapter 8: Phantom Lord: John's Fury Part I**

**Song: Multiple**

**(Song start: 'Kick the dust up' by Luke Bryan)**

Inside the Phantom Lord guild, everyone was in a joyous mood. They hit Fairy Tail's guild hall and, to their knowledge, Gajeel beat up some of the members! Some of the members decided to cause Fairy Tail some chaos of their own, so they walked up to the large double doors that lead into the guild. The person in the front gripped the handles to open it, only for he and his fellow members to be sent flying back due to the doors being hit so hard they flew off their hinges, with a noticeable dent in about the middle area. After getting over their shock, they looked to the door way, seeing an angered Fairy Tail, with a seething John standing at the front with his right foot out.

"FAIRY TAIL IS HERE!" Makarov yelled "AND YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR TRYING TO HURT MY CHILDREN!" with that, Fairy Tail collectively screamed as they all ran forward, fully intent on absolutely destroying the opposing guild. Almost the entirety of Fairy Tail was there, even to the point of including the normally cheery Mirajane. She had nothing but a wooden bat, but she still was able to knock out every one in her way with one hit. The only person missing was a Lucy Heartphilia.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Ice Make: Cannon!**" came two simultaneous yells. A torrent of flames and a blast of light blue ice started the battle royal. Most of the members were fighting off members, angered to the point they were using their most powerful attacks to show their anger. Natsu and Gray were at different corners of the guild, destroying both the guild and the members that attacked. Natsu was surrounded by his signature flames, burning everyone the dragon slayer pummeled. Gray had an aura of frost and mist coming off of him, with ice forming on every member that he beat.

"**Doll Attack: Wood Doll!**" Sherry yelled. A wood golem appeared out of the tables and other furniture around the room, destroying everything in its path, with Sherry on its shoulders whipping random people. Erza was fighting as an elegant display of violence, swords, and rage. She was currently so enraged, she had donned her Purgatory Armor, frightening all of Phantom Lord and crushing their ranks. She was wielding two copies of that armor's' signature hooked blade. However, the _real_ action, was with John. He was unseen, surrounded by at least half the members of the guild. They had the right idea, beating the most powerful to lower Fairy Tail's morale, but they were also regretting their decision _greatly_. From the center of the crowd, wizards were flying out in the dozen. John was alone in the center, decimating absolutely everything. Every single solitary wizard that tried to fight him was immediately knocked out by an earth shattering hit. Sometimes he would go a bit far and break some of their bones, but no one stood even a fraction of a chance. He grabbed a screaming member by the face and hurled him into an oncoming three, sending them all into others. He was currently so angry that the temperature of the entire building had risen to almost 110 degrees Fahrenheit. Everyone was sweating and had a hard time breathing due to the oxygen in the air being slowly burnt away. His armor was lightly glowing, burning anyone who was unlucky enough to encounter him. He raised a foot, which sparked with electricity, and then slammed it onto the ground, causing the immediate floor to crumble and the entire building to shake violently. A man watching overhead smirked.

"'Titania' Erza Scarlet and 'Powerhouse' John Reaper. This is gonna be fun." He mumbled happily under his breath, sure no one could hear him. He thought wrong. John yelled as he grabbed a terrified member and flung the person across the guild, soaring straight into an unsuspecting Gajeel.

"GET DOWN HERE, YOU BASTARD!" he yelled across the guild hall. Smiling darkly, the iron dragon slayer dropped down, landing on his feet. An enraged Elfman jumped at him. His smile grew before he pointed his fist at the flying man. His forearm morphed into an iron beam, which shot forward into Elfman's stomach. The sound of a growling wolf erupted out of John's mouth. He barked before sprinting forward, rushing anyone who got in his way. He sprinted towards the smiling Gajeel, who shot his pole arm at the man. John made a fist before slamming it straight into the pole, which dented greatly. Gajeel's smile instantly fell, his glee replaced by surprise, and he wouldn't admit it, fear. John soon came up to the dragon slayer and prepared a punch, who regained his smirk before calling out a spell.

"**Iron Dragon's Scales**" he said before his entire body became covered in iron scales. They were the dragon slayers ultimate defense. No one could break them.

"You think that shell will protect you?" John growled before rocketing a fist into the metal covered mans' stomach. There was a shockwave that blasted through the entire guild, and Gajeel coughed up blood. He was sent flying into the far wall, with a fist shaped dent in his stomach area. He weakly go up before dashing at John. He swung his right arm, only for it to be blocked by the man in front of him. John immediately retaliated with another three punches to the stomach and a punch to the face, giving him a broken nose. Gajeel fell onto the ground and bounced up, only to be slammed back down due to a metal boot crushing his ribs and staying on top of him.

"MASTER!" Erza yelled, seeing the small man fall through the ceiling. John looked to the crash site, seeing a green Makarov laying on the ground. Some of the guild members ran over to protect him and see what's wrong. John growled again, before lifting his foot to continue his onslaught on the man who tried to hurt Levy. He slammed his foot down, only to be pushed back by a geyser of water before his foot landed. He was pushed into a wall, crushing an unlucky member who John was pushed into. John stood up, barely phased by the attack. He growled, the wolf sound coming again. Standing around to beaten Gajeel were four people. A woman with her hands out facing him, wearing black and blue Russian style clothing. She had a frightened look on her face and blue hair. Next to her was a man who appeared to be part of the ground. He wore a brown suit, and had green hair that stood up. There was also a man with a blind fold over his eyes, a flowing green cloak, and a green top hat. The fourth man wore a ninja like outfit, with dual toned black and white hair. A sword hilt was shown on his shoulder. John was about to attack, but Erza stopped him

"FAIRY TAIL! WE MUST RETREAT!" he looked over to the arguing guild members who relented after a while, due to seeing logic. He growled lightly, but turned around and walked out.

"Ha. Even 'Powerhouse' is scared of us." The man with the sword arrogantly commented. Instantaneously, a lightning bolt shot past his face and burnt the hilt of his sword. His eyes widened in fear at the closeness to his face. John then left along with the rest of the guild, however, John noticed Natsu running over to him.

"What?"

"I heard some of the members say that they have Lucy, but they didn't say where." Natsu stated. John's eyes narrowed before he grabbed the unlucky member that he crushed when he was thrown into a wall.

"You're coming with us. And you're giving us answers to our questions." The man weakly nodded, still out of it from the body slam. John held him up by his collar and sent a mild shock to his body.

"Wake up." The man shrieked, now fully awake. "Good. Where's Lucy?"

"I don't know who this Lucy chick is!" he yelled immediately. John sent a more powerful shock to the man. "Ah! I swear! I don't know shit!" another more powerful shock vibrated through the man, who screamed.

"Go to our headquarters! That's there we keep stuff!" the man screamed.

"Good answer." John said before dropping the man.

John, Natsu, and Happy jogged up to the building that was Phantom Lords' Headquarters. Lucy was at the top, with her wrists bound. She jumped off, screaming

"JOHN!" John immediately sprinted full speed. He jumped up, catching Lucy in his arms. He landed in a roll, stopping with Lucy sitting on top of him.

"Thanks" she sighed.

"Welcome. Now we're going back to Fairy Tail." Lucy nodded as tears came out of her eyes, realizing something.

Once at the Fairy Tail guild, John let Lucy stand on her own. A certain red head in a maid dress glared at Lucy from somewhere in the guild. John walked to the bar, not noticing Lucy wasn't with him. He sat in a chair and blinked in surprise at seeing an apple sitting in front of him. He looked up to see an ever-smiling Mira.

"Erza told me you like apples." She explained.

"Oh? Well then thanks. I'll do the same with Erza right now." He said, grabbing the apple as he followed the scent of pure strawberries. He had noticed that Erza and Lucy both have the scent of strawberries, but Lucy also has the scent of apples. He found Erzam sitting at a random table and eating a slice of cheesecake with a look of love in her eyes directed at the piece of food in front of her. He chuckled, then waved his hand in front of her to get her attention.

"Thanks for telling Mira I like apples." He said. She nodded before going back to her cake. He laughed before it was stopped due to smelling the salt of tears in the air. He looked around, paying close attention to everyone he saw. His eyes widened when he saw Lucy with tears streaming down her eyes. He immediately darted to her

"Lucy?" he asked once he was at her side. She continued sobbing, and everyone was now looking over at he in worry.

"It-its my fault. It's my fault that Phantom's attacking us." She sobbed.

"Why would you think that?" he asked

"Jose explained it to me while I was at the tower. They were hired by my father, Jude Heartphilia, to take me to him. He owns the train system in Fiore."

"Well screw him. Doesn't matter if he sends 10 guilds after you. Fairy Tail isn't giving you up, and we'll beat down anyone who tries to take you away." He said with absolute certainty. The rest of the guild nodded in agreement behind him. He would've continued, but a loud voice stopped him.

"_Hello there, Fairy Tail! This is the guild master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla._" John and the rest of the guild walked out to the back of the building, their eyes widening at seeing a gigantic building with a spider-shaped body. It stood on six legs, and had what looked like a cannon sticking out the front. It stood in the water facing the guild.

"Why are you here, Jose?!" he asked as he walked to the edge of the cliff, angered.

"_Why, didn't Lucy tell you? Jude sent us. And we have been waiting so long to have an excuse to destroy you. And I have waited so long to show Makarov that we are more powerful. You see once your guild is destroyed, then all of Fiore will know that Phantom Lord is the number one guild! Not because of a stupid thing such as 'friendship', but with actual strength! Now, once you hand over the girl-_" He was cut off by John, who was at the cliff, lightning surging all over his body

**(Song start: Fairy Tail theme)**

"So you're telling me that this _entire time_, you destroyed out guild hall, tried to _attack some of our members_, and _kidnapped_ another, all to SHOW THAT YOU ARE STRONGER?!" he screamed, making the nearby members take a couple steps back as to not burn. And allow themselves to breath, as the heat from his rage was burning all the oxygen around him.

"_Yes. And you rage doesn't-_" Jose was once again cut off.

"I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT IF YOU'RE AFRAID OF ME! HIT ME WITH YOUR STRONGEST ATTACK! RIGHT NOW! I'LL BLOCK IT AND SHOW YOU HOW POWERFUL NOT ONLY FAIRY TAIL, BUT FRIENDSHIP IS!"

"…_Fine. But if you die, it will show that friendship is weak. Fire the Jupiter Cannon!_" seconds later, the cannon glowed with magical energy before firing, a bright blue beam speeding towards the enraged John. Without missing a beat, John opened a palm and thrust forward a hand, meeting Jupiter with one hand. Everyone watching was wide eyed at seeing the enraged man told back a blast they weren't even sure Erza could hold with one hand. His clothes and hair were whipping wildly at the energy in front of him, but he didn't move an inch. After several seconds, the beam dissipated, revealing John with his right gauntlet smoking from the blast. He flicked his wrist to cool down the glove, then summoned his blades.

"My Turn." He growled before bringing a blade back.

"**Thunder Bolt**" he whispered before thrusting the blade forward, a blur of yellow springing forth with a low rumbling sound. It hit the cannon barrel and exploded, tearing through the metal with ease.

"…_Whatever! I don't need Jupiter to destroy you!_" a black cloud appeared out of the legged building. "_There are two ways for this to end! Either fall by my Shades or infiltrate my building and be destroyed by my guild!_"

"We pick number three: we tear through you Shades and kick the asses of everyone in that fucked up building of yours!" John said as he brought back a blade again.

"**Lightning Web!**" he yelled, throwing his blade, which stabbed into the nearest Shade. What came next was an attack that could take down armies in seconds. Several lightning bolts branched out from the body of the stabbed Shade, all striking the closest Shades, which also gained golden branches of destruction. This continued until the entirety of the black cloud all were hit by the attack, and they all faded. The blade flew back to John's waiting hand.

"Lets go. I'm taking a small team so that others can defend when the next wave comes. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, come with me." He announced before his Cycle-Jet appeared next to him. "Get on. I'm getting over my own way." He said. The group climbed on then flew over to the building due to autopilot. John cracked his neck as the next wave appeared. He launched a blade into the stomach of a Shade, before jumping up and swinging across to the top of the building. He landed a bit roughly, but corrected himself and his blades faded away. He started walking, trying to find the stealth way into this since he could use Natsu and Gray as a distraction. He was about to just say screw it and break the brick he was standing on, but he was blasted by a geyser of water. He flew forward into a metal wall, denting it. He pulled himself out of it and turned to be met by the blue haired woman who shot him earlier.

"I didn't ask last time. Who're you?" he asked

"Juvia is Jovia Lockster of the Rain. Juvia is one of the Element Four." John raised en eyebrow

"Speaks in third person? I've seen much worse. Trust me when I say what I am literally the absolutely _worst_ person you can fight." He stated.

"Are you trying to convince Juvia to not fight?"

"Yes. Even though you're the enemy, I don't want to hurt someone that didn't do anything. I'm only here for Jose." At this, Juvia's eyes became hearts.

'_Oh no. Please, Grandfather, NO!_' he pleaded mentally, knowing that look.

"Yay! Someone cares for Juvia! Juvia is so happy! Juvia will marry John-sama and have hundreds of children!"

"WHAT?!" he screamed. He's dealt with kids. He wasn't going to take care of any more than six. And he wasn't going to marry someone after just meeting them. _Don't you even dare, memories. _Apparently, Juvia took this in the worst way possible. She screamed and steam started coming off her body. He blinked in surprise. She then became a hose of water and shot at the unsuspecting man. He rolled out of the way before he turned to the water woman

"Told you: I'm the _worst _person for you to fight." He said as he thre a punch at the oncoming geyser.

"Ha! Juvia's body is made entirely of water, you can't-" she screamed as the lightning covered fist hit her form, making it change back to a human body as she shivered due to the electricity. John crouched next to her.

"Being made of water will only make it worse. I have lightning abilities, which aren't good for water. I told you I didn't want to fight." He stated. She weakly nodded in response. He nodded and punched a hole in the brick below them.

"I'm going to go fight Jose. I'd advise you to get off of this building quickly." He said.

Mira groaned as she was was subjected to the pure darkness leaking off of Jose, who had just entered the room. Jose had a lecherous smile as he picked up the pained face of Mira. He dropped her before blocking Erza's sword strike. He pushed her off and the group gathered on one side of the room, opposite of Jose. He was about to walk over to them, but a chunk of the ceiling fell down in between them, and a body fell down and landed in a crouch. The Fairy Tail members sighed in relief at noticing the temperature of the room raise. John stood in the middle of the room, facing Jose. Erza was about to talk, but John's blades forming in his hands stopped her.

"Its fine. I'll beat him. Go." John announced as he sauntered angrily to the smirking Jose, his blades out and crackling with electricity.


	9. Phantom Lord Final

**Sup! Inhuman Here! Happy Fourth of July! Read my other shit! I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter 9: Phantom Lord Final: John's Fury Part II**

**Song: 'Hero' by Skillet (John's Theme)**

John stood in front of Jose, lightning racing all over his body. Jose had an aura of darkness surrounding him. In silent agreement, the two dashed towards each other, John spinning so his blades blurred together like a saw, and Jose forming a blade out of darkness. The three blades clashed, sending a shockwave throughout the room. The two yelled as they tried to overpower the other, each's own respective power spreading throughout one side of the room. John let go of his left blade, letting it fight on its own as he grabbed Jose's face, bringing him up and throwing him down, sending him through several floors of the building. Jose landed on his back in a much larger room that just happened to have Erza and the rest of the group that was leaving. Jose rolled out of the way of John's crash into the room, aiming to hit the man in the stomach. He jumped up and out of the way of a swing to his leg. He then noticed the wizards in the room.

"How would you like it if I hurt your precious friends, huh? **Dead-**"a golden blade was thrown at him, with a chain connected at the end. The blade missed him, but the chain wrapped around his torso, holding his arms in place. The blade flew back and shoved itself under a layer of chains, locking itself in. Jose was then thrown into a pillar, then a wall, and flung up and slammed down onto the ground heavily.

"Go! Hurry!" John yelled as his blade flew back to his hand, With Jose dashing towards him, face full of rage. John brought his blades up to block, and the black blade pushed against his own golden ones. John pushed up on the blade, throwing Jose into the air.

"**Thunder Bolt!**" he yelled, sending the attack speeding towards the Wizard Saint. The man smirked before deflecting the attack into a pillar. He then raised a hand

"**Dead Wave!**" he announced, an orb of darkness forming in his hand. He thrust his hand forward, and the orb morphed into a beam. John's eyes narrowed.

"**Thunder Destroyer!**" his body became enveloped in lightning, and he raised his blades once again.

"**Electric Rebound!**" he yelled, crossing the blades before uncrossing them, sending a spiral of lightning straight at the attack. Once the two attacks met, the lightning became enveloped the spiral before bringing it with it towards Jose, whose eyes widened before being hit by the dual-attack. He grunted as he flew towards the wall, crashing into it. He growled, hating how easily this man fought him.

"**Death's Judgement!**" he screamed, sending an orb of destruction at the man he was fighting. The man cut it in half, sending the halves flying into the wall behind him, destroying it.

"**Thought Projection!**" he said, making dozens of copies of himself surround John. The man simply raised a blade and flipped it.

"**Lightning Eruption!**" he yelled, stabbing the blade into the ground. The entirety of the floor they were standing on blew up, destroying the copies and sending both John and Jose falling down into an even larger room. The two yelled as they clashed while falling. Jose formed a second blade and send a barrage of swings at John, who blocked the strikes and dealt some of his own, which were also blocked. John spun to give Jose a round house kick, but Jose blocked it with a blade. He then stuck out his pointer finger at John

"**Dead Wave**" John was hit point blank with the attack, being his too quickly to block. He flew into a wall on the other side of the room, whereas Jose landed on his feet in a crouch. John yelled as he jumped out of the wall, his blades above his head. He swung down, trying for an overhead shot, but Jose rolled out of the way and spun with his leg out, catching a falling John in the head. The man grunted as he again flew into a wall. Jose laughed manically at seeing John start to lose this battle.

Outside of the building, Erza and the small group managed to make it to Fairy Tail.

"Hey, you're back. Where's John?" Cana asked

"He's fighting Jose." Mira stated. Cana stopped fighting the Shades momentarily to look at the group

"He's _what?!_" she asked.

"Yeah. That was our reaction. Then we saw they were about even with their fighting abilities and powers." Erza said.

"Either way, we need help with these. There doesn't seem to be a way to stop them unless Jose gets beat, and theres too many to fend off with our numbers."

"Alright. Were tired, but can fight. **Requip, Flight Armor!**" Erza said before darting around the area, attacking as many Shades as she could.

"**Take Over: The Beast!**" Elfman roared before tearing through the ghosts

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Ice Make: Geyser!**"

"**Emperor's Anger!**" Cana yelled, charging into battle. Feeling left out, Mira looked around before seeing a possible weapon. She grabbed it as a stray Shade flew over. Lifting it over her head, she vigorously hit the ghost in the head, yelling:

"**Steel Pipe!**" She continued to shout like a mad woman before lifting it over her head again and jogging into battle because of her heels.

John coughed up a couple drops of blood before wiping his mouth and getting up.

"You can't win. You are just a man who plays with lightning. I am a Wizard Saint. I am in an entirely different class of strength than you. You will never win against me. You might as well kill yourself now, so I don't have to dirty my hands." Jose bragged to the brown haired man.

"…You know what? Everything you just said is right. Except one thing."

"And what is that?"

"You're not gonna win. Everything else is correct. You are a Wizard Saint. I play with lightning as if it's nothing but a toy. And we are in entirely different classes of strength. You just got the strength levels backwards."

"Oh? And what can you do to show that?" Jose said, disbelieving the in front of him can do anything to win.

"Just about to get to that. You are the first person that's gonna see this in this world. Be glad you're this strong." He said before his body became surrounded by a funnel of lightning. Jose's smirk slowly left his face. John looked up at the man, his eyes changing from a blood red to an electric gold.

"**I summon the full power of the great lightning blade, Gurlando Raitoningu Ken.**" He said before he disappeared in a tornado. Jose immediately widened his eyes and stabbed his swords of darkness into the ground. Seconds later, a hand tore through the tornado, revealing John in a new outfit. He now wore a small tunic with shoulder pads and plates of armor that covered his private and the top of his thighs. He also wore metal boots that went up to the knee, but didn't restrict movement. He also wore pants that were under the armor. The entirety of the armor was different shades of gold, with lightning bolts scattered about. He held no swords, but his forearms were covered in gauntlets made of black lightning. His hair had a streak of gold here and there, and his pupils were gold whereas his irises were their normal blood red. After taking in the appearance, Jose had only one thing to say.

"Is that it? A costume change? And some lightning gloves? Is that supposed to intimidate me? Because that's the only thing it might do." After speaking the comment, Jose suddenly felt pain in his back and he shot forward into a wall. After getting out of it, he looked back to see John standing directly behind where he was, with a boot out to signify his attack.

"Shut up and let me beat your ass." He growled, with a light buzz to his voice. Growling, Jose stood up, only to be flung across the room with a pain in his side. He spun and slid on his fingers for a bit to counter attack, but there was no one there.

"Hi there." Came a voice from above him. His eyes widened a second before a foot connected with his mid back, sending him into the ground. He swung his blade behind him, or above in this case, only to hit air. A fist erupted from the ground in front of his face, sending him soaring into the weakened roof.

"How are you so fast?!" he yelled. A blur of yellow shot to the center of the room, and morphed into John.

"In this form, which I call Fusion, I literally fuse with my blade, Raitoningu. However that isn't his full name. Names have power, which is why I and others like me purposely shorten those names because if we didn't, we would kill everything in our path. By saying the full name of our weapon, we fuse, gaining the strength and abilities of our weapon. My weapon is Gurlando Raitoningu Ken, which means Grand Lightning Blade in English. Whenever I enter Fusion, I gain the overwhelming power and insane speed of lightning." He answered before becoming a blur that shot up a wall, across the roof, and slamming into the unsuspecting face of Jose. Jose flew across the room, with a burning sensation on his check. He was then hit in the back by the same blur. He shot across the room again, only to be hit another time.

"Hm…this feels like volleyball. Hitting a ball across the arena to make sure it doesn't hit the ground." John noticed as he hit Jose in the chest. He shot to the other side of the room and kicked the flying Jose in the back. He sped to the other side of the room, and his eyes widened when he was hit in the chest by a kick.

"Like I said earlier, you can't win." Jose growled, face contorted in anger.

"Then allow me to step up my game." John answered back as blades formed in his hands. He flipped, pushing Jose off of him. Both landed on their feet, then yelling as they charged, blades meeting. John bolted behind him, swinging overhead only for Jose to sidestep it and stab behind him. John appeared in another place in the room.

"It seems you _have _gotten accustomed to my speed. Let's not let that happen. **Lightning Copy**" he said before Jose was punched in the face, kicked in the back, kicked in the stomach, and stabbed in the foot simultaneously. Jose flew back, screaming as his foot was tore open because his foot moved, but the blade didn't. He weakly got up, snarling.

"**Shades!**" he yelled, the black and purple ghosts appearing and chasing the multiple copies of his opponent.

"**Assault of Darkness!**" he screamed, and John was enveloped by a flurry of black slashes, yelling the whole time. John bolted out of the attack and delivered his own assault to Jose. He spun wildly, his blades becoming a golden saw blade that threatened to break Jose's blades. John slashed up, bringing up Jose's guard.

"**Lightning Saw!**" John yelled as his blades became covered in an electric aura, He swung at Jose, who formed a Shade as a shield. The Shade was torn through almost instantly. Jose's eyes widened before he brought both blades to block. The twin blades of darkness were also torn through like tin foil. Jose jumped back out of the way of the swing, only for John to dash towards him.

"**Lightning Barrage!**" he yelled, and his movement speed increased. His slashes became a blur of gold, and Jose was unable to block even half the strikes. Nicks and gashes appeared everywhere on his form. A kick hit his back, making him stumble before another foot connected with his chin, making him fly up.

"**Lightning Cannon!**" a sparking bolt of lightning shot up to Jose before hitting him, exploding in a shower of light, similar to fireworks.

"**Dead Wave!**" Jose screamed once he recovered from the multiple attacks.

"**Thunder Chain!**" a chain of lightning shot out of John's blade, wrapping around the attack and continuing on to grab Jose. Jose was pulled into the attack, and the chain wrapped around the attack entirely, making a giant ball of gold. Seconds later, it faded, smoke hissing out of the space it used to occupy. Jose's body fell, but landed on his feet weakly.

"Time for my last resort! **Dead Rising!**" he screamed, and the floor turned purple. Hands soon started rising out of the ground and John immediately bolted straight up. The hands followed.

"You can't escape them, Powerhouse! They will follow you until they capture and kill you!" Jose yelled

"Who says I'm escaping?" came John's reply. Jose became confused before his eyes widened in realization.

'_An Attack? But what-_' his thoughts were stopped by a buzzing shout.

"**Lightning Apocalypse!***" John yelled as he fell down, lightning covering his body in an aura. Seconds before he landed, he flipped so he'd land feet first. He hit the ground, and the ground shattered.

With Fairy Tail, they were weakly defensing the ruins of Fairy Tail, the shades relentless. Suddenly, the shades disappeared and everyone turned to the Phantom Lord building before their eyes widened. The gigantic structure was falling apart, a random section exploding every second or so. Right before the robot's chest hit the water, the entire upped half of the robot exploded.

"John did it!" Several members of Fairy Tail cried in happiness. However, Lucy, Levy, Erza, Mira, and Sherry all stared at the destroyed ruins of the building, before also crying out once seeing a blur of gold shoot out of the wreckage. It flew up in the air towards Fairy Tail, momentarily glowing a brilliant gold before fading to reveal a falling a slightly battered John. He landed on the ground, dentin it slightly, and got up. He smirked. Makarov allowed the entirety of Fairy Tail to take the rest of the day off. However, they all followed John as he walked over to his house, wanting to party there. After getting over the shock of the great looking house, they all had a great time, with John and Natsu tag teaming at one point to create fireworks.

**AUTHORS NOTES TIME!**

***Lightning Apocalypse. This is John's third most powerful attack in Fusion. The higher he goes, the more damage dealt. For example, going up 50 feet in the air could destroy a city, 100 feet, a small island. In this scene, he went up 25 feet. Goodbye Phantom.**


	10. Filler: Mercenary

**Sup. Inhuman here. I'M BACK BITCHES! My computers fixed and I'm ready to entertain all of you peoplez with a z! And for this chapter, it's my very first filler! Im putting this up to see how it does for you guys and if you like it, comment and I'll do more! Also, plz tell more people about this story, or even myself if you want to. It really helps. **

**Mr. Grimlock: No it doesn't. You don't get paid for what you do. I do.**

**Inhuman: Shut Up. I don't own anything.**

**Mr. Grimlock: Screw-**

A man cautiously walked into the guild, nervously walking towards the master, knowing every single member in the guild could kill him with ease and without hesitance. The eyes he felt on him nearly just run out, no matter how urgent the job he had. He finally was in front of the guildmaster, a short old man with white hair at the sides of his head and a mustache. The man's black eyes stared at him as he walked up.

"U-u-um, are y-y-y-you the F-f-f-f-fairy T-t-t-tail guild ma-ma-master?" the man asked fearfully.

"Yes. Are you offering a job?" the man fearfully nodded his head.

"Good. Are you looking for a specific person?"

"I w-w-w-would like the s-s-s-services of 'The Reaper', please?" Makarov raised an eyebrow

"Are you sure?" the man cautiously nodded. Makarov nodded over toward a man sitting at the bar, wearing a black padded military suit, with dozens of weapons hanging off his form. The man nodded in thanks and walked over to the guilds' greatest mercenary. He sat next to the man, and he looked at him from the corner of his eye. The scared man wrapped his hand around the drink the barmaid just put in front of him. The Reaper raised his own glass to his lips.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you. It's poisoned." He commented before taking a sip and putting his glass down. The man looked at his glass and slowly put it down.

"How did you know?"

"Several reasons. I could smell the poison, Mira always does that to test people, and there's a reason I'm the greatest mercenary in the greatest mercenary guild in Fiore. In most occasions I would let you die, but I overheard yours and Makarov's conversation. You are a very scared man, and for right reason. Now, what would I do if I accepted your job?"

"You would kill a village that's attacking my own. With a team, of course." The Reaper took another sip of his drink

"Don't need one. My other nickname is 'One Man Army' for a reason."

"But it's an entire village of killers! Surely one man cant kill that many people by himself!" the man laughed.

"Then I accept your job, but I will do it alone." The man shook his head, but stood up. The Reaper followed his movements, and followed him as he left the building. Inside, a group of four people and a cat sat at a table. A blonde woman giggled.

"What is it?" Natsu "Fire Dragon" Dragneel asked

"The man that just took The Reaper. He thinks he cant to the job by himself." Lucy 'Celestial Death' Heartfilia laughed

"Wow, that man really must be stupid. Almost as much as flame brain over here." Gray 'Frozen Executioner' Fullbuster commented

"What was that, ice shit?!"

"I said you had fire for brains, matchstick!"

"Both of you, stop now!" Erza 'Arsenal of Death' Scarlet yelled. The duo stopped immediately.

"Man, are you guys _still_ arguing?" Gajeel 'Iron Dragon' Redfox and Levy 'Grave Scripter' McGarden came over.

_5 hours later, Arkham Village_

The man and The Reaper walked into the village to the town being devastated by bandits. The man yelled and turned to The Reaper, only to see the man walking forward, reaching behind his head to grab the black hood that normally covered his head. He pulled it up, a metal msk coming down instantly. He closed the latches on either side of the neckpiece to keep it in place. He then reached over his shoulders and pulled out dual black rifles. The mercenary started sprinting into the chaos, killing bandits by the dozen. He rolled over one bandit, throwing a rifle in the air, grabbing a trench knife on the opposite forearm, and stabbing the bandit in the neck mid roll before grabbing the falling gun and shooting four other bandit in the span of two seconds. He put his rifles in their rightful places, sheathed the knife, and grabbed the sniper on his back. He shot through a building, head shooting three men who were standing next to each other. He places his gun on his back again, then took out two uzis. He put five bullets in a man running at him from the left without looking, then emptied both the clips into a group of people in front of him. He put the uzis back and ripped a grenade off the belt he wore, then threw it onto a house via window. There was a moment of screaming before blood and body parts flew out the window. The Reaper grabbed a knife from his back, then threw it at a man, stabbing the man in the head and shot the surprised man next to him with a pistol directly after. He then walked up to the mayors office, tore off a grenade, and tossed it carelessly through the window. One man doze out, only to have his head disappear from a point blank shotgun blast. The mayors office exploded. The Reaper looked around the village.

"Done. Where's my money?"

"H-h-here you go, Mr. Johnathan Reaper."

**AUTHOERS NOTES TIME!**

**Yes, yes, I know its short, but when John's secret is revealed, this chapter will have meaning.**


	11. Strings

'**Sup, Inhuman Here! Sorry this came so late, been busy with high school, college, the book I'm writing that I'm trying to publish, side projects, making a cosplay for AnimeCon, and my schools version of a talent show. I don't own Fairy Tail, but I do own Johnathan Grand!**

John grunted as he got up from his bed, stretching as he walked over to his closet. He wrapped up his arms, slipped on a sweatshirt and sweatpants, and walked downstairs. He had decided to not wear his normal attire today since there was no real reason for wearing a full set of armor. He started a pot of coffee, put some toast in the lacrima powered toaster, and walked around his house to grab items. He slipped on some light sneakers and snatched an apple from the loaded fridge. He made his coffee in a foam cup and walked out the door, catching the toast in mid air as they flew up. He walked down the small stone path he made down to the town, tossing the empty cup of coffee into a nearby trash can.

"Hey Juvia." John calmly waved as he passed a seemingly random pillar. The blue haired woman's head shot out from behind it.

"How did John-sama know Juvia was here?"

"There is never going to be a scenario in which I don't notice you." He answered calmly. Juvia was happy with how he phrased it and walked along with him towards Fairy Tail. Juvia looked at John and noticed something odd.

"Why isn't John-sama wearing his normal clothes?"

"I simply have no reason to. I was feeling a bit more comfortable today, so I decided to wear this. You aren't complaining now, are you?" he teased.

"No! of course Juvia likes it! In fact, she loves it!" she said, her blush rapidly increasing. He chuckled and took another bite of his apple.

"Good to know." The two reached Fairy Tail and Juvia followed as John sat down at a random table.

"Hey John! Hey Juvia!" Mira happily greeted.

"Hey Mira." The man responded.

"Love Rival." The water mage glared. Moments later, Team Natsu walked in with their normal craziness. Natsu saw John and lunged at him, but John simply grabbed the back of Juvias head and pushed down while leaning down, the result being Natsu soaring straight over the two. John leaned back up while releasing the red faced Juvia from his hold.

"John-sama…in front of all these people…"

"Calm down. Natsu tried to tackle me and you were in the predicted path he would take, so I pushed you down so you wouldn't get hit." Juvia apologized for her thoughts but John waved it off.

"It's fine. I honestly woudnt have expected different."

"Hey John, hey Juvia." Lucy greeted as she sat down.

"'Morning Lucy." John answered back

"Another Love Rival!" Juvia hissed. Lucy looked at John in confusion, and the man silently waved it off. Erza walked in moments later and went to the bar to obviously order a cake. A minute later, she joined the group.

"Good Morning, John. Lucy, Juvia." John waved back.

"Morning Erza." Lucy greeted

"Love Rivals everywhere! To be expected of John-sama." Juvia whispered. Erza seemingly ignored the rain woman.

"How have your days been so far?" Erza asked, sparking conversation.

"Calm, save for Natsu lunging at me."

"Crazy." Lucy answered. Juvia didn't answer, glaring at every female in the immediate area. And the underwear wearing Gray, for some reason.

"Why are you glaring at Gray?" Lucy asked

"The man is trying to seduce John-sama, obviously."

"I'm straight, Juvia. Don't worry." John announced. Despite John's comment, Juvia face became red for a reason that was clear to everyone at the table.

"Do you think she'll notice if we leave the day dreaming woman?" Lucy asked

"The instant I leave, I'm sure." John calmly answered. Mira placed a mug of coffee in front of John and he nodded in thanks. The woman gave her usual smile and left for orders. John took a sip and stopped before gaining a confused look and looking oddly at the coffee. Lucy noticed.

"What is it?"

"My coffee tastes like apples. I'm not complaining, but it is rather surprising." John answered. He looked back at the retreating Mira, who looked back and winked at him. He smirked and took another sip of his coffee. The rest of the group ordered some food before sitting in comfortable silence. Out of nowhere, John raised his right arm as if to catch something, and a screaming blue and orange blur shot through the guild doors. John caught it, and it was quickly revealed to be Levy. He sat her down next to him and she crossed her arms with a pout on her face.

"So who threw you?"

"It was an accident caused Jet and Droy arguing about who should open the door for me. It escalated to magic and Droy's plants accidentally grabbed me." John smirked behind his refilled mug and petted her head.

"Your pout is cute." He announced, having already gone through what would happen the instant he said that. He preemptively put his mug down and wrapped an arm around Juvia's waist to calm her down.

_3…_ He mentally counted down.

The phrase he uttered reached the ears of the women around him.

_2…_

Their brains were receiving the message.

_1…_

Their brains told them to react, and their faced turned red.

_Here…we…go._

React, they did. Erza spit out the tea she was sipping into Gray, scalding his face. Lucy's eyes widened and her face turned red as she turned to John, unintentionally whipping her hair into Natsu's mouth as he was about to take a bite out of his flaming chicken, causing him to take an accidental bite of her hair. The dragon slayers' eyes widened in shock and he instantly started spitting out everything that he had put in his mouth. Juvia quickly became furious, but calmed down once she noticed he had an arm around her. No Bloodbaths today. Levy's face became red and she froze as her mind conjured all sorts of dirty things. John and the eavesdropping Mira doubled over in laughter. The people who hadn't listened in became curious as to what John said, while if one paid attention, they would have heard the hidden Gajeel chuckling in a dark corner of the guild.

John held his stomach with his free hand as he roared in laughter, Mira next to him barely supporting herself with a hand on his back. Juvia was perfectly content with leaning into his side. Gray was holding his face while giving a muffled scream from the scalding hot tea that was spit into his face. How Erza drank such hot tea, he would never ask. Natsu was dry heaving, making sure none of Lucy's hair was in his body. Lucy, Erza, and Levy were all frozen in place, imagining things that shouldn't be in the minds of such 'innocent' women. His laughter coming to an end, John wiped the tears from his eyes. He sighed in happiness and Mira laughter died to a giggle as she returned to orders.

Makarov called Mira over to him and John didn't bother listening in. He snapped in the faces of the women around him to get them out of their daydreams. They all still had crimson faces, but Erza somehow managed to regain composure with the strawberry color her face held. The lights turned off and everyone looked around in curiosity. Then two stage lights showed Mira sitting on a stool with a guitar in hand. People cheered and the woman held a hand up to silence everybody. Makarov walked up and placed a microphone in front of her before leaving. She started playing and spoke into the microphone, revealing her singing voice was heavenly. Once the song ended, everyone cheered as she bowed before walking off. She sat by the bar and John joined her.

"That was quite the performance." He complemented.

"Why thank you!" she welcomed.

"May I see the guitar?" he asked, curious to see if guitars in this world worked similar to his own. He found they did. The stage lights activated again and everyone turned to find Gajeel in the middle of the stage with a guitar of his own in hand and a white suit on his form. John and Mira both shrugged. Might as well see if he's good. The screechy guitar play and the bad voice made everyone want him off stage. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel got into a fight that was sure to turn into a guild brawl, and John had an idea to calm everyone down. No one but Mira, Makarov, and Juvia noticed him walk up to the stage and hop up. The trio noticed Mira's guitar was in the man's hand, and they had an idea as to what he was going to do. He saw no one noticed him and smirked. He leaned back on the stool and his eyes met the gazes of Mira, Makarov, and Juvia one at a time.

He adjusted the microphone and cracked his neck and knuckles. He started strumming, a soft tone coming from the instrument. Everyone paused and turned to him. The tune sped up a little, and everyone focused on him.

"_Run away with me  
Lost souls and revelry  
Running wild and running free  
Two kids, you and me_

_And I say  
Hey, hey hey hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Renegades, renegades_

_Long live the pioneers  
Rebels and mutineers  
Go forth and have no fear  
Come close lend an ear_

_And I say hey, hey hey hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Renegades, renegades_

_All hail the underdogs  
All hail the new kids  
All hail the outlaws  
Spielberg's and Kubrick's_

_It's our time to make a move  
It's our time to make amends  
It's our time to break the rules  
Let's begin_

_And I say hey, hey hey hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Renegades, renegades_" There was an instrumental, and the song ended. Everyone was cheering and happy. Everyone was asking for more. John chuckled.

"Alright, Alright. One More." He shook his head and started an entirely different tune than before it was a whole lot more energetic.

"_Come with me now  
Come with me now_

_Whoa, come with me now  
I'm gonna take you down  
Whoa, come with me now  
I'm gonna show you how_

_Whoa, come with me now  
I'm gonna take you down  
Whoa, come with me now  
I'm gonna show you how_

_Afraid to lose control  
And caught up in this world  
I've wasted time, I've wasted breath  
I think I've thought myself to death_

_I was born without this fear  
Now only this seems clear  
I need to move, I need to fight  
I need to lose myself tonight_

_Whoa, come with me now  
I'm gonna take you down  
Whoa, come with me now  
I'm gonna show you how_

_I think with my heart and I move with my head  
I open my mouth and it's something I've read  
I stood at this door before, I'm told  
But a part of me knows that I'm growing too old_

_Confused what I thought with something I felt  
Confuse what I feel with something that's real  
I tried to sell my soul last night  
Funny, he wouldn't even take a bite_

_Far away  
I heard him say (Come with me now)  
Don't delay  
I heard him say (Come with me now)_

_Far away  
I heard him say (Come with me now)  
Don't delay  
I heard him say (Come with me now)_

_Whoa, come with me now  
I'm gonna take you down  
Whoa, come with me now  
I'm gonna show you how_

_Afraid to lose control  
And caught up in this world  
I've wasted time, I've wasted breath  
I think I've thought myself to death_

_I was born without this fear  
Now only this seems clear  
I need to move, I need to fight  
I need to lose myself tonight_

_Whoa, come with me now_

_Whoa, come with me now  
I'm gonna take you down  
Whoa, come with me now._" He finished. Everyone was excited and happy. Usual for Fairy Tail. John smirked

"Now then, I have one final thing for today. To end the day with something amazing, I would like to fight Erza. And if she accepts to fight me, I guarantee I will win with one attack, and without taking a single hit." Everyone gaped in surprise at the bold statement. As far as they knew, Makarov was the only person who could accomplish such a feat. Erza stood.

"I accept your challenge."

"Then behind the guild we go." John responded. He hopped off the stage and walked out, everyone following him. They went to the back, with everyone going to their normal places of lining against the Fairy Tail hall with the fighters a couple feet apart. John, however, stepped forward, took off his right gauntlet, and pushed his hand forward for a handshake. Erza looked at him in confusion.

"It's a tradition among people where I come from to shake the hand of our opponent if they believe its going to be a good fight. It's a sign of respect." Erza nodded, requiped her right gauntlet away and shook his hand.

"Let this be a great fight." He spoke. He turned and walked ten feet away, slipping his gauntlet on as Erza requiped her own back on. Makarov stood as the mid point between the fighters and Erza summoned two swords before sliding into a ready stance. John stood calmly with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Fight!" Makarov announced before sprinting away. Erza instantly dashed at John, and everyone became curious as to how John would do as he said, when he did nothing but bring a hand up. Then he announced what his sole attack would be.

"**Electric Puppeteer.**" Lightning sparked off of his fingers like strings before fading, and John flattened his hand in a stop motion. Everyone's eyes widened when Erza stopped moving. It wasn't the fact that she stopped that surprised them, but the fact that she seemingly froze. It was as if someone pressed pause on her. However, they could see Erza's eyes worriedly flicking about. John smirked before moving his fingers in an odd motion. Erza's arms moved, positioning themselves so her dual blades pressed lightly against both the back and front of her neck. John twitched a finger and Erza gasped.

"What is this?!"

"Since I will use this ability several time in needed scenarios, I believed it fit for you all to know. I am an electromancer, and as far as I know, the most powerful one to ever exist. An electromancer is someone who is basically a god with electricity and lightning. Anything possible with the element can be done by the user. I know others, but they are all several leagues behind me in skill. I am so skilled, in fact, that if I use one of my most powerful abilities, Electric Puppeteer, I am able to control the nervous system of anyone I physically contact. Before you start screaming at me for being a cheat, I wasn't lying about the tradition among my people. The people that are from where I come from are a very combat based people. The best fighters of us are treated like kings, and are praised by everyone. We also cherish good fights, as we are a people who can recognize them. In terms of fighting, there is no one that knows more. We can recognize a good fight, we praise good fighters, we train bad fighters, and we are undefeated in terms of actual fighting skill.

I am extremely well known with my people as the single greatest fighter anyone has every encountered. My strategies are unmatched, my fighting style un paralleled, and my experience limitless. All of that not including my electromancy. I find it very hard to have a good fight, but I still follow tradition when I fight a great fighter among the people I'm with at the time." John announced. Erza had slowly calmed down throughout the small speech. Erza stood straight.

"If I may, what are the limits of Electric Puppeteer, if any?" she asked

"There are none. I can manipulate the nervous system, which is basically the bodies message system. Using Puppeteer, I can redirect messages, stop them from reaching specific places, and create my own. While the brain creates the messages for everything, it's the nerves that actually tell the body to do those actions, and that includes everything. Using Puppeteer, I can make your body move however I wish it to, even if its not supposed to, I can affect your senses, and even what you feel in terms of the physical body. In all honesty, if I use Electric Puppeteer on someone, unless they somehow don't have any electricity in their body, the only thing I cant manipulate is the actual mind itself. And before you ask, don't worry, I never use Puppeteer on my friends unless they specifically ask me to."

"In what scenario would they ask you to use Puppeteer?" Makarov asked

"Most often during fights that they know they cant handle, but know I cant beat alone. Occasionally when they're at an event and they are extremely nervous. They ask me to help them so they don't just fall onto their knees in the middle of something important."

"Alright then. John, I know everyone is going to be suspicious, but I have a feeling you're going to understand my motives the instant I ask."

"Go ahead."

"Could you use Electric Puppeteer on everyone in Fairy Tail, including me?" the old man asked. John gained a serious face and nodded as everyone else looked at the Master in shock. Why would he allow John to use such an insanely overpowered ability as that on them?!

"Calm down everyone. Makarov wants me to use it on all of you so none of you get hurt in the future. If I have the ability to get you out of harms way when he knows you wont, he will have me force you out so none of you get hurt. It would also apply when the tactics you all use wont work against an enemy. I am an insane tactician and I haven't met someone who has bested my strategies yet." Everyone nodded in acceptance and John formed an orb of electricity between his palms.

"**Lightning Pulse**" he spoke, and the orb grew to the size of the guild hall in a matter of seconds. Everyone shuddered as they felt the wave pass them.

"Alright. Done." He announced. Makarov walked up to him

"John? Would you like to play a game of Chess?"

"Sure." Everyone walked into the guild and Makarov went to his office to grab the game. He came down and they two sat opposite on a table. They started setting up when Mira came over, looking nervous.

"Hey, John?"

"Yep?" the man in question asked as the board was set.

"I know this is going to be weird, but could you use Puppeteer on me?"

"You want to know how it feels to move without telling yourself to?" he asked while eyeing a pawn that Makarov moved. She nodded. He raised a hand while moving a piece.

"**Electric Puppeteer.**" John announced as he subtly glanced worriedly at a space on the board. Makarov immediately noticed and moved a piece there. Mira, meanwhile, started walking around and taking orders as normal. However, she giggling the whole time, a mixture of feelings arising from moving without making herself. While she performed her normal job with curious looks aimed at her, John smirked at the action Makarov took. He took the piece and stood up.

"Checkmate."

"What?"

"Word of advice: never play chess with someone who's good at it and better at Poker." John announced. The brown haired man then sat down at the bar and calmly watched as Mira continued serving the other guild members, giggling the entire time. Erza came over and sat next to John. She saw him staring at something, and followed is line of sight to the gigging Mira.

"Whats up with Mira?"

"She asked me to use Puppeteer on her."

"And why is she giggling?"

"Shes currently not in control of her own actions."

"Interesting. If I may, could you show Fairy Tail how adept you are at using Electric Puppeteer?"

"Sure. Just gather everyone up and I'll go." Erza nodded.

"EVERYONE, GATHER UP! JOHNS ABOUT TO SHOW US HOW GOOD HE IS AT USING PUPPETEER!" Everyone immediately gathered and stared silently at John.

"Alright, since im gonna be nice, I'll start off small. Also, I don't need to, but I will snap my fingers when I use it to show you what is and isn't Puppeteer." Everyone nodded and John raised a hand and snapped his fingers. Immediately, John was replaced with Macao. Everyone blinked, including the surprised Macao, and turned to the spot the purple haired man originally sat. John was casually sitting with one leg over the other and chomping on an apple. John finished his bite, smirked, and snapped his fingers again. This time, the colors of everyone's vision became flipped. Another snap, and the entire world disappeared, leaving everyone seemingly floating around in space. Immediately, the guild members started freaking out and attempting to either hold their breath or float away. John laughed, the sound coming out perfectly well.

"Remember, this is only an illusion, not reality." A final snap, and everything changed back to normal. The people who were stupidly trying to hold their breath let it out, gasping for air, and the people who were attempting to float away hit their heads after noticing their had jumped off whatever they were on. Once everyone got a hold on themselves, they turned to John.

"Before you ask, remember that as I said, there is nothing I cant do with Puppeteer short of manipulating your thoughts." John announced.


	12. Assailant

Natsu looked at the requests on the board, given permission by Erza to choose one for the team. Since Erza most definitely _would never_ allow him to pick another S Class quest, he was stuck looking at the normal request board. He looked to the side for a second, seeing Team Natsu sitting at one of the tables with John, Juvia, and Levy. He smiled, seeing everyone happy, before turning back to the board and seeing a perfect request for the team. Nothing makes a day greater than stopping a terrorist.

He tore the paper from the board and jogged over to the table with a smile on his face. He slammed the paper down in front of Erza, who paused from her conversation with John. Natsu had overheard it, just like he overhears nearly every conversation in the guild, and he cared little. John had been giving the redhead some advice on forging armors and swords, and how to better be able to tell if a piece of armor was good or not, so the only thing that gained Natsu's attention was the surprising fact that the man knew how to forge metal. Natsu turned down to Erza and waited for her to accept the job. She read through it, first double checking to make sure it was only an A Class quest, and then reading the description.

_Help Needed!_

_An unknown assailant has been terrorizing towns all across Fiore! He has been attacking helpless citizens for no known reason! This man seems to be going in a straight line across the continent, heading towards Clover Town. Rune Knights have been sent to stop him, but have failed. A Class wizards and above needed!_

_Description: Few have seen this man and the few that have did not stay conscious enough to conjure up a complete image, but multiple reports build a clear image. Assailant seems to wear a complex black suit that is extremely durable and built for movement, and an arsenal of weapons are worn on his form. He wears a black hood over his head and some reports say a white skull is over his face. All reports state there are white zeroes imprinted on the left shoulder, breastplate, and right outer thigh. Abilities are mostly unknown, but is inhumanly strong, fast, skilled, and seemingly knows where everyone is at all times. A single report states the assailant also has glowing red eyes. _

_Reward: 100,000J_

Erza reread the paper twice before placing it onto the table. She lifted her tea cup to her lips and sipped, before bringing it down.

"Sure." She announced. "As long as _all_ of Team Natsu goes." Natsu smiled.

"Alright! Let's go!" Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy all stood up. John noticed.

"You guys leaving somewhere?"

"Yes," Erza stated "We are going on a job."

"Alright. Come back safe. Don't kill Natsu or Gray for anything stupid."

"I will try." Erza responded. The group then left towards the train, with Erza calmly dragging her normal mountain of luggage in one hand and the desperate Natsu in the other.

"NO TRAINS, PLEASE! GOD NO!" was all that anyone could hear from the teen. Once Juvia made sure that Team Natsu was out of sight, she nearly teleported into John's lap, purring lovingly as she rested her head on his chest while straddling him. He blinked in surprise and looked down at her before shrugging his shoulders and leaning back against a wooden pillar. A silent Levy was trying her best to ignore the water woman by disappearing into a book, but was failing miserably. Jet and Droy were death glaring the calm John because 'their' Levy was jealous of him, every single other male in the guild sans Elfman were death glaring the man because he had both Juvia and Levy, and nearly every woman in the guild was death glaring Juvia because she was in the powerful mans' lap. John was simply laughing his ass off in his head, knowing exactly what the reactions were of the guild members.

Hours later, Team Natsu was off the train and wandering around the forest that was in the path the assailant was taking towards Clover Town. They had so far been searching for several minutes, and both Natsu and Gray have been hit by Erza as many times. The group suddenly came up to a small clearing with a black tent and some supplies set up around a campfire.

"Natsu, Lucy, help me search the camp. Gray, stay back and make sure he doesn't come up behind us." Erza ordered. The trio walked forward, with Happy joining in because he was ignored. They started searching the camp, and they noticed several important things.

"Guys, I smell metal coming from the tent." Erza and Lucy nodded before they both went inside. Lucy gasped, and Erza's eyes widened.

"What is it?"

"There's guns here." Erza announced. "With real bullets." Natsu's eyes widened before he heard something hard collide with a patch of pebbles. He turned to Gray, and saw two red dots peeking out behind the ice user.

"GRAY LOOK OUT!" He screamed, but he was too late. There was a loud _bang_, and Gray screamed in pain as his left shoulder exploded in blood. He would have been hit in the heart, but he dodged the instant he heard Natsu scream. Gray tucked into a roll, but a leather glove gripped his leg in an iron grip. He was then swung into a thick tree and immediately knocked out.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" a torrent of flames shot at the assailant, but the man simply walked through it, remaining unseen. A black leather glove reached out of the flames and gripped Natsu's throat. He lifted Natsu and the flames stopped, revealing the man's figure. He was extremely physically fit, and a massive man, standing at 6'6" and Erza guessed around 225 lbs. He wore a midnight black suit that hugged his body tightly, with flexible boots and a customized harness strapped to his torso. Customized grip gloves were worn on his hands and specialized armor was spread out all over his body. Trench knives were strapped to the sides of the man's forearms and forelegs, and pistols were strapped on either side of the man's ribs. A belt of grenades was around his waist and two sets of unknown weapons were on his back. A black hood his the back, sides, and top of his head, and a mask covered his face. The mask was painted white in the impression of a menacing skull that did its job well, with tinted lenses and paint scrapes revealing the true color of the mask was a gunmetal grey. Scraped up white zeroes were imprinted on the left shoulder, breastplate, and right outer thigh. Despite all that, the thing that surprised everyone was the lack of any tract of heating on the suit. The man's full body was clearly shown being engulfed by Natsu's Roar, and yet showed absolutely no signs of being heated up at all. Erza summoned a sword and Lucy reached for her keys.

"Put him down." Erza growled. The assailant slowly turned to Erza, the choking Natsu clutching fruitlessly at the man's leather glove. Natsu's attempts quickly became less and less noticeable.

"Now!" she roared again, pointing the blade at the unknown man. He continued to stare at Erza. Natsu's body fell limp, and the man finally let go of the dragon slayer.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed "**Open, Gate of the-**" with speed that _far_ exceeded anything human, the masked man darted in front of Lucy, who had pulled out her Taurus key, and brought a fist into her gut. She coughed up blood and fell to her knees. The man gripped her by her hair and lifted her up to she could see him. He brought his left arm up to block against Erza's sword strike, but remained focused on Lucy.

"_Your body is weak._" The man finally spoke in a hauntingly familiar voice that was echoed though the mask. Both Lucy's and Erza's eyes widened at the voice before the man let go of Lucy and kneed her in the face, knocking her out. The masked man then turned to the enraged Erza and pushed her off with inhuman strength that was equally as familiar as his voice. He stood silent as he drew the trench knives from his forearms, holding them in a backwards grip as he slid into a boxing stance. Erza summoned another sword and quickly requipped into her Flight Armor. She then dashed at the masked man at her greatest speed, going for an immediate takedown. The man slid out of his boxing stance as if he was bored, then lazily hooked her swords on the back of one of his blades. He then brought his other knife forward and on the other side of her weapons, before bringing his blades inward and snapping both blades in one go.

"_You're too slow._" The echoed voice stated. Erza's eyes widened before the man somehow flipped one of his blades and stabbed it into her gut, then brought the other one into the back in the reverse place, completely running her through, all in less than an instant and before she could react.

"_Now go to sleep, like everyone else._" The echoed voice whispered into her ear. She grunted in pain before the man brought a palm to the back of her neck, knocking her out. When Erza awoke, she was laying on the ground and she saw blood. Her eyes widened and she pushed herself up, seeing a puddle of blood under her. She looked down and saw the blood was pouring at a steady pace out of the wound the assailant gave her. Her mind cleared and she looked around. The tent and all the supplies were gone, but all of Team Natsu was unconscious around her. Erza crawled to Lucy to make sure the blonde was ok, and was happy to see the woman had nothing but a bruise on the abdomen and forehead. Erza looked to the side and saw Natsu, laying in the same position the man dropped him into. The red head immediately used her strength to crawl over to the fire dragon slayer, finding he was still breathing, and the man had simply waited until the teen was knocked out. Erza turned and saw Gray was lying in his own puddle of blood, luckily his much smaller than Erza's. She saw Natsu start to wake up, and shook him.

"Natsu, Natsu, get up!" the teen groaned. "Everyone's in danger!" the pink haired man shot up, frantically looking around. He saw Erza and then saw she was bleeding. A lot.

"Erza! What happened?"

"The guy in the black suit. He shot Gray, suffocated you, knocked out Lucy, and stabbed me. Right now, I need you to focus. I'm bleeding a lot, and I need you to cauterize my wound."

"What?!"

"Just do it, Natsu!" the dragon slayer gave a pleading look before sighing and lighting a hand on fire.

"This is gonna hurt. A lot." He held his hand to the cut and Erza bit her lip hard enough to draw blood to prevent from screaming. After a couple excruciating seconds, Natsu stopped and ran to Gray to do the same to his shoulder. Gray screamed, but stayed still to seal the wound. The three then went to Lucy, who was just getting up. She was holding her head, and groaning in pain.

"Luce, are you ok?"

"Just a headache, I'm fine." Erza nodded and lifted the blonde up.

"Come on." The redhead stated "We have to get back to Fairy Tail." Everyone nodded and Natsu grabbed the unconscious Happy before leaving. After another train ride, the group stumbled into the guild hall, where Juvia hopped off John's lap as Levy, John, and she ran up to the group. John focused on the large cut that was in the abdomen piece of Erza's armor. He pointed to the opening.

"What is that and what happened?"

"The job we went on. We were supposed to deal with some sort of wandering terrorist but he beat us like nothing. It was his knives that made the cut, and he ran me through. I had Natsu seal it though." Erza explained. John's eyes narrowed, and he stood straight.

"Levy, help Mira heal the wounded. Juvia, get Makarov and get him to Erza so she can explain what happened. Once you finish your tasks, stay in the guild and don't follow me. I need to do something." Erza immediately grabbed the front of John's duster and tried to pull him down, but failed.

"John, you _cannot_ go after this man."

"I'm not. I'm going to the edge of Magnolia to talk to someone. No one and I mean _no one_ follow me. This is private."

Erza looked into John's red eyes for any hint of a lie, and found none, so she let him go.

"Fine." John nodded and walked out, an odd aura about him. Soon after, the two bluenettes started doing as John told them.

Back with John, the tall 6'6" man stomped up to the hill at the edge of magnolia that overlooked the forest. He narrowed his eyes as they glowed bright red. The glow faded and his eyes narrowed further. He then raised his right arm, which started sparking with electricity. Thunder clouds started forming above him.

"**Thunder Tower.**" He called out, and a gigantic lightning bolt shot down from the clouds, firing unto John's raised arm. The bolt continued to flicker about his arm for several moments before fading along with the clouds. He lowered his arm and waited there for a couple minutes. Then the bushes that were a couple meters in front of him shook before another man jumped out. This man was revealed to be the man in black that attacked Team Natsu, and the two men looked at each other for a couple seconds silently. Before both of their gazes softened.

"Zero." John announced as his arms spread out. The other man jogged over to John and the two embraced each other.

"'Mega." The now named Zero announced. He then held John at arms-length. "I thought for _sure_ you were dead after-" his voice cut out. The two shifted their eyes to the ground in sadness. Zero then looked up and clapped his hand on John's shoulder.

"But you're here now, and we both are alive. I'm happy you signaled me." John rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, about that," Zero tilted his head "You _may_ have beaten some friends I've made in this universe." Zero froze. "The redhead swordsman and her little posse."

"_Oh. Shit._" Zero whispered. "I _stabbed_ her! With _both_ of my knives!"

"You used _both_?!" John yelled. "You didn't even need_ one_ against her!"

"True." Zero announced "I didn't know she was your friend, and I needed to end it quickly." John sighed.

"Fine. _But_ I wont be able to contact you for a while. Calm them down about you and all that."

"Got it. See ya, Grand." John smirked at the mercenaries comment.

"See ya, Grand." He waved goodbye and the man in black ran back into the forest. John waited a moment before starting on his way back. Back in the Fairy Tail infirmary, everyone was fine and bandaged up. Everyone was healed a best as possible and the injured were ordered to go directly to their homes and rest, which everyone did happily. However, as Erza laid down on her bed that night, she had but one thought going through her head:

_Why did that masked man share the same voice, and strength, as John?_


End file.
